Los mejores amigos
by nicolet divine light
Summary: Brick ha sido el amigo incondicional de Momoko desde toda la vida, ya que han crecido juntos y su amistad es sagrada para la linda pelirrojo, pero, ¿que pasa cuando la amistad se hace a un lado y sentimientos muchísimo mas fuertes cambia la opinión de Brick?, la impotencia hace meya en la cabeza de las personas y las hace sentir peor ¿podrá hacer el algo para conseguir a Momoko?
1. mi pesar

Los mejores amigos

N.T: hola a todos/as, les traigo algo nuevo, como yo en esta página, he estado pensando durante mucho esta historia, y me decidí en por fin publicarla, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 1: Mi pesar.

- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

- **Anime – **pensamientos

Fecha: 15/06/14

- ¿Por qué dure tanto haciendo ese trabajo? – estaba caminado por los enormes pasillos del instituto, se me hiso muy tarde ya que me quede haciendo un trabajo de literatura desde las 5:30 y ya eran las 10:15.

Todo el pasillo estaba en penumbras, al parecer soy el único que estoy aquí, de pronto escuche un sonido muy extraño, como una especie de sollozo – ¿Qué mier…?- sonó otra vez ese extraño sonido – **seguro alguien se lastimo, mejo voy a ver qué está pasando – **me encamine a buscar el lugar de donde venía ese ´´sonido´´.

Después de un rato de buscar por los pasillos llegue a las duchas de las chicas, ese era el lugar de donde salían esos sonidos, me puse un poco nervioso – **quizás alguna chica se cayó, mejor entro a ver qué pasa, solo espero que no me crean un pervertido las chicas o un mirón – **

Entre más me acercaba a la puerta mejor escuchaba ese sonido y entre más claro lo escuchaba me di cuenta que eran como unos jadeos o gemidos, llegue a la puerta y cuando la abrí me sorprendí bastante.

- **Mo… mok… Momoko – **no podía creerlo, yo estaba paralizado. Me sonroje furiosamente - **¿Qué estás haciendo? **–

Mi amada pelirroja estaba de perfil frente a mí, ella estaba al frente del espejo y no sabía que yo estaba ay con ella ya que de la sorpresa me quede estático. Ella estaba frente a mí, desnuda y ¡SE ESTABA MANOCIANDO LOS PECHOS! No sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía la respiración entrecortada, pero si de una cosa estaba seguro, era que no se podía ir de ay, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía ni quería dejar de verla, ella estaba sonrojada, gemía y jadeaba muy agitada.

- Brick… sigue AHHH – gimió Momoko yo me quede pasmado.

- **Momoko sabe que estoy aquí, ay no ¡me va a matar! ¡Va a pensar que soy un pervertido! Pero… no puedo dejar de verla –.**

Estaba muy nervioso, estaba asustado, solo pensar que mi querida pelirroja no me quisiera volver a ver, de pronto ella abrió los ojos y me miro de reojo.

- Brick… - murmuro ella con expresión sorprendida, se voltio hacia mí. No podía creer que ella dejase que yo la viera así, tan abiertamente, pero claro, no le iba a reprochar nada – Así que me has estado espiando – dijo ella con un deje de seducción en su voz.

- Etto… yo – no sabía que decir, ella se estaba acercando con un paso seductor y sus ojos hermosos chispeando de deseo, con ella en ese estado no podía pensar bien, razonar tampoco.

Ella se detuvo y quedo muy cerca, más de lo que podía soportar mi débil autocontrol, ella me puso un dedo en los labios, ya que yo iba a seguir balbucear más y seguro se dio cuenta.

- Brick… yo no te voy a pegar para que me estés teniendo miedo – dijo burlona, aun así yo estaba muy nervioso.

- Pero Momoko… ¡Lo siento! Yo no sabía que ibas a estar aquí así, yo solo vine porque escuche unos ruidos y – me calle al ver su mirada que demostraba la felicidad viva que sentía, ¿Por qué? No sé.

- No importa Brick, sé que te disculpas solo porque piensas que te voy a reprender por ello pero en realidad no – dijo ella con seducción.

- ¿En serio? –

- NOP ¿Sabes por qué? -

- ¿Por? –

- Porque tú me gustas mucho –

- ¿¡Enserio!? –

- Si y ¿sabes que quiero ahora? –

- ¿Qué? – dije aun noqueado por la noticia.

- Que me hagas tuya – y me dio un beso, estaba en shock pero respondí al beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban en un apasionado baile de deseo y desesperación por sentirnos unidos al otro, la atraje más hacia mí en un abraso, pero nos separamos por falta de aire.

Ella me tomo las manos, que se alojaban en su espalda acariciándola tímidamente, me las puso en sus pechos.

- Tócame – dijo ella muy sonrojada.

- Pero… - yo sentía que no podía controlarme más.

- SHHH - me callo y me beso.

Empecé a masajear esa zona que tenía entre mis manos con mucho cuidado, tenía miedo de dañarla, se separó de mí y me miro con deseo y lujuria. Me beso por el cuello, me sentía maravillado y lo que más temía era perder el control en cualquier momento y no quería lastimarla.

Ella pasaba sus manos por mi pecho y en instante bajo la mano por mi abdomen y llego a mi entrepierna, adentro la mano en mis vaqueros y me acaricio el miembro.

- Mo… momo… ko ahh – no podía hacer nada, ella de un atrevimiento saco su mano, se sostuvo de mis hombros y enrosco sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y se veía que disfrutaba torturándome restregándose entre mi entrepierna.

- Brick quiéreme como yo te quiero a ti –

- ¡Momoko! – Se despertó muy agitado y muy sonrojado - ¡MALDICION, OCURIO DE NUEVO! – furioso golpeo el colchón de la cama. Estaba muy furioso, voltio a ver el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, eran las 8:00 y recordó que ese día era lunes ¡Tenia a clase! Y su departamento no estaba muy cerca del instituto – mierda, llegare tarde ¡me faltan 30 minutos! – se levantó de la cama de golpe y fue corriendo al cuarto de baño, se ducho con el agua más fría que podía salir de la regadera y Salió después de unos 8 minutos, se fue poniendo el uniforme que consistía en: una camisa de botones blanca, un pantalón negro, un saco de color rojo con el logo del instituto bordado, igual que la camisa, un jersey gris, que él no se ponía, una corbata de rallas rojas y negras, los colores del instituto, y unas zapatillas rojas con trenzas negras.

- Mierda, donde están – se preguntó, no encontraba las zapatillas, busco por todos lados hasta que llego a la sala y los encontró cerca del televisor – ah, los había dejado aquí – se los puso, agarro el bolso y se fue del apartamento – Espero que a esta hora pueda comprar mi desayuno.

**POV ladrillo**

Que mierda, tanto apuro para una MIERDA, había llegado al instituto con el corazón en la boca por el susto y el apuro para llegar temprano, lo bueno era que no había tráfico, pero cuando llegue al salón, unos compañeros me dijeron que la profesora de matemáticas no pudo venir hoy y que teníamos 4 horas libres.

- **Me hubiera quedado durmiendo – **me quede en el salón no tenía ganas de tratar con nadie, mucho menos con Boomer y Butch, así que me quede en la tranquilidad del salón pensando en lo único que ocupa mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, Momoko.

Siempre la he amado y echare tengo esos malditos sueños por culpa de las malditas hormonas y estoy molesto porque mis hermanos abecés me preguntan que ´´no será que la quieres solo para una noche´´ y eso me enfurece, si quisiera eso buscaría a una de las muchas que están detrás de mí, yo la amo y no sé cómo demostrárselo, ya que ella es muy distraída.

- Momoko, si supieras **cuanto te amo – **suspire y me quede mirando por la ventana.

- ¿si supiera que? – contesto una voz muy conocida para mí.

- Momoko – me quede pasmado – **¿ahora qué hago?** –

**POV Fría**

AHH, este día es el peor día que he vivido

Primero me había parado tarde ¡a las 8:00! Nunca me había parado a esa hora para ir a clase, siempre me paraba temprano, me fui al baño y me di una ducha de diez minutos, Salí del cuarto de baño y me empecé a poner el uniforme que yo me ponía, consistía en una camisa blanca de botones, encima un jersey gris, arriba un saco rojo con el logo del instituto bordado al igual que la camisa, una corbata de rallas rojas y negras, los colores del instituto una, falda escocesa 5 dedos debajo del muslo, unas medias blancas, 3 dedos más debajo de la falda, unas botas de tacón alto un poco más debajo de la rodilla. En ese lapso de tiempo dure 5 minutos en alistarme, agarre mi bolso y entre en mi Ferrari rojo, Salí del apartamento a las 8:20 y llegue a los 5 minutos después, no me importaba tener que esperar para comer, ya que por el apuro ni hambre me dio, pero me entere que la profesora de Matematices no pudo venir por un problema y me fui al salón para dejar el bolso y me encontré con mi amigo del alma Brick en su asiento al lado de la ventana, lo vi que estaba haciendo caras raras y dijo algo que si yo supiera, me pareció raro así que decidí preguntarle pero creo que no me escucho y me sitúe al frente de haciendo de él y apoye casi la mitad de mi cuerpo en la mesa, y le pregunte otra vez y estaba rojo y me preocupe porque tal vez podría tener fiebre y no quería que estuviera enfermo.

**POV ladrillo**

Me sorprendió haber dicho lo que pensaba, pero me había sorprendido más que Momoko estuviera en esa posición y tan cerca, no sabe el daño mental que me hace cuando se posiciona tan cerca de mí ¡me dan unas ganas inmensas de besarla, de decirle cuanto la amo! Pero… me reprimo lo que ciento, ¡Estoy harto de este juego enfermizo que yo mismo me implante! Estoy harto de guardarme todo y actuar como si no pasara nada, pero sé que si se lo digo se asustara y achare a perder todos estos años de amistad que tenemos, crecimos juntos y desde más de la mitad de lo que llevamos siendo amigos me he guardado todo esto.

- Brick por favor, dime lo que te pasa, te noto muy rojo, estas muy rojo ¿estás bien? ¿No tienes fiebre? – Me despertó de mi ensoñación con su hermosa voz, pero me di cuenta de lo que dijo y preferí arreglar todo.

- No, no estoy enfermo ni nada, es solo que tenía un poco de calor, eso es tofo, y lo que escuchaste fue que… me… entere de un amigo que en el centro comercial están vendiendo un pastel de queso muy rico, por eso dije eso je – dije con un poco de nerviosismo ya que no sabía si me creería, pero no había mentido TANTO, solo en que estaba rojo por el calor.

- SIII, que rico, comida ¡comida! COMIDA – se notaba muy feliz y yo me alivie ya que no me iba a sacar el tema de mi sonrojo, pero de un momento a otro dejo de saltar alegre, cosa que también me hacía sonrojar ya que cuando saltaba se movían sus pechos, se puso seria y me vio – pero si estamos en otoño, ase frio ¿cómo es que tienes calor? – pregunto con una expresión de desconfianza y yo trague pesado, se ella se ponía así sería difícil mentirle.

Desvíe la cara para que no supiera que le mentía.

- pues creo que el calefactor de mi BMW se excedió un poco y bueno, me dio calor, ya sabes, no le estaba poniendo atención ya que no quería llegar tarde – dije un poco nervioso – pero cuando llegue me dijeron lo de las 4 horas libres y me cabree bastante y por eso estoy así, como me vez – dije todo sin mirarla, para mí fue muy difícil.

- A ya entiendo, yo también llegue muy apurada –

- ¿A si?, es extraño que tu llegues tarde –

- Si, es extraño, lo sé pero no sé porque tenía tanto sueño pero igual, no importa, hablemos de ¿¡Cuándo vamos a comer ese pastel!? – me sorprendió que cambiara de tema pero no le tome tanta importancia ya que podría salir perjudicado.

- Pues ¿Qué te parece el viernes en la tarde, después de clase? – dije algo nervioso, sonaba como una cita.

- Si, genial – dijo muy feliz.

- ¿Es usted camina por? -

- Este bien – dijo ella algo nerviosa.

- Oye y ¿te dejara? – pregunte algo desconfiado ya que no me gustaba ese reciente nerviosismo.

- Brick, mis padres no están, no tengo que preguntarle a nadie – esbozo una sonrisa falsa que cualquiera lo pasaría por alto y no le prestaría atención pero conmigo ella no podía hacer eso, la conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿y tus tíos? Tus padres los dejaron a cargo de ti ¿Por qué no están contigo? – dije algo confundido y aun mas desconfiado.

- Es que… mis padres dijeron que ya me podía quedar sola así que les llamaron a mis tíos y les dijeron que ya no era necesario que estuvieran en la mansión – dijo con mayor nerviosismo.

- y no me habías dicho nada ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – dije con reproche.

- lo siento, es que yo… - suspiro y empezó a balbucear y me puso más molesto.

- Momoko ¿no me tienes confianza ni para decirme que tus tíos dejaron de ser tus niñeras? – dije despacio pero estaba muy cabreado.

- No, Brick, no es eso, yo te tengo mucha confianza, somos amigos desde pequeños yo no te mentiría – Boom, otro golpe de realidad, cada vez me van doliendo más esos golpes y de verdad preferiría recibir una paliza de Butch, que estos ya que estos me van destruyendo más y me ciento cada vez más estúpido y miserable – Brick, por favor no te quedes así callado, no me aplique la ley del hielo por favor, te lo suplico, eres mi mejor amigo y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo – otro más, será que no se cansa de hacerme sufrir, pero no me gustaría estar evadiéndola o que ella me esté evadiendo a mí, no los soportaría, me considerarían masoquista pero quisiera verla contenta, aunque este yo sufriendo.

En su mirada se reflejaba la angustia y desesperación y me trague nuevamente mi orgullo y me decidí a terminar el problema.

**POV Fría**

- No importa, si no me quisiste decir, tus razones tendrás – Dijo desinteresada y giro su rostro hacia la ventana, cosa que me preocupa más, no soporto verlo así.

- Brick no te dije que me había mis tíos se fueron porque… - él se voltio a mirarme cosa que me tranquilizo, ya que sabía que me estaba prestando atención, pero también me hiso angustiar más porque se veía dolor es su mirada, dolor producido por la desconfianza que él pensaba que le tenía ¿quizás? – Mira te diré, lo que paso fue… - estaba diciéndole con temor de que lo que pasaba aquí fuera como el dicho ´´no aclares que oscureces´´.

- ¿sabes? Yo sé que no me vas a decir y no importa, tengo que irme, no he desayunado y me muero de hambre – dijo levantándose y agarro su mochila sin mirarme.

- si quieres te acompaño – sentía que estaba muy tenso, eso no me gustaba.

Se produjo un ambiente tenso.

- Si quieres – dijo con la voz queda.

- está bien, vamos – dije con entusiasmo, hoy le digo si o si lo que paso en realidad.

**Fin de Momoko POV**

Estaban por los pasillos, todo se veía tétrico y Momoko no encontraba la forma de empezar la conversación y los pensamientos se le agolpaban en la mente y no sabía cómo decirlo lo que en verdad pasó, mientras tanto Brick estaba molesto

**- Cada vez nos estamos separando más por puras estupideces, y temo que algún día sepa lo que me pasa – **pensó el chico.

**- ¿Como le digo lo que paso en realidad? – **pensó la pelirroja angustiada

**Flash Back**

En uno de los lugares más finos y caros de Tokio, se encontraba una mansión donde estaban una pareja de una edad madura, tomando champan y conversando entre sí. Se abre la puerta mostrando a una hermosa chica de largos y sedosos cabellos rojizos.

- He, he, he ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora malcriada? – pregunta la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

- Ha esta hora salgo de clases – dijo la chica con la cabeza inclinada.

- ¿Y porque vas a clase? Solo haces que tus padres gasten dinero en ese instituto tan prestigiado, de seguro solo dices que vas a clases y te pones a hacer cochinadas con cualquier tipo que te lo diga como la cualquiera que eres – dijo el hombre de cabellos negros con desprecio hacia la pobre chica.

La chica estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar y decidió ponerse firme ante sus tíos.

- Y ustedes lo único lo único que hacen es mentirle a mis padres. Yo no les importo para nada, solo están aquí, diciéndoles a mis padres que me están cuidando solo para gastarse el dinero que mis padres mandan para mí – dijo la chica con desprecio.

- tu no me hables así malcriada – la chica fue corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación sin prestarle atención a sus tíos que estaban gritando histéricos.

- Ya no puedo estar en esta casa ¡es horrible! – se dispuso a empacar sus cosas.

- ahora… ¿por dónde salgo? – Vio la ventana que estaba en un 5to piso pero al lado de la ventana había una trepadora altísima – puedo hacerlo… pu… puedo hacerlo – dijo tratando de calmarse. Agarro su celular y llamo a una de sus amigas.

- ¿Hola? –

- Miyako, que bueno que contestaste –

- Momoko ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dijeron tus tíos? ¿Te insultaron? –

- Si y ya no lo soporto, necesito que me ayudes a escapar ¿puedes hacerme ese favor? –

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, voy enseguida, estoy cerca – colgó.

La chica llego después de 5 minutos y con rapidez paso el muro y se acercó a la parte trasera de la casa, donde se ubicaba el balcón del cuarto de la pelirroja.

- Pisssssss -

- Hola, ¿oye trajiste Tienes un carro? -

- Obvio, nunca salgo sin mi bebe – dijo la rubia con emoción viendo su Bugatti Verón azul oscuro.

- Bien, voy a amarar maleta por maleta a una sábana y te la voy a bajar para que la quites del nudo ¿OK? –

- Bueno, espero que -

La pelirroja agarro primero una maleta – de la cual tenía mucho dinero que era como la 4ta parte de lo que en verdad tenían, ya que eran más de 10 maletas repletas de dinero – lo amarro a una de las sábanas se su cama – el triple de tamaño de una cama matrimonial – y lo bajo con mucho cuidado hasta que toco el suelo y Miyako lo desamarro, hiso lo mismo con las demás maletas. Después de pasar todas las maletas, ella se bajo por la trepadora, cuando toco el suelo hiso otra llamada.

- Holaaaaa -

- Huye MADRE KEEPER, yo soy el Frio -

- Ahhh ¿Qué paso? Te Oigo algo nervioso ... ¿no me digas que he vuelto a castigar a los chicos malditos TUYO? - Pregunte con preocupación, pero no es más que la ira y el odio hacia ellos se menciona.

- Si y ya estoy harta, estoy escapando Kaoru y quiero que me ayudes –

- Ya voy para allá – colgó

Pasaron 8 minutos y vieron el jaguar negro de la morena estacionándose.

- Ya llego – dijo Miyako mientras la morena pasaba por del portón al jardín y se acercaba a ellas.

- Hola chicas, tenemos cosas que hacer, así que ¡a mover ese culo! – Kaoru agarro dos maletas grandes, que para la suerte de las chicas las maletas de Momoko tenían ruedas.

Llevaron las maletas al jaguar, le metieron maletas hasta que no pudieron más los asientos traseros, fueron a hacer el mismo procedimiento con el Bugatti y el Ferrari rojo de Momoko.

Cada una de las chicas se sentó en el asiento del volante de su vehículo – que estaba a reventar – y se fueron en dirección al centro comercial.

En el centro comercial

- ¿Que comemos? – pregunto Kaoru viendo todos los restaurantes.

- ¿Qué tal si comemos sushi? – Pregunto Miyako con emoción – Me encanta el sushi.

- Pues por mí no se detengan, coman lo quieran, saben que yo cualquier cosa – dijo contenta ya que por fin se sentía libre.

- Bueno comamos… hamburguesas – dijo Kaoru

- No, sushi -

- Hamburger -

- Sushi -

- Hamburger -

- ¿Qué tal si comemos Pizza? – pregunto nerviosa Momoko

- Sushi -

- Hamburger -

- Sushi -

- Hamburguesa… - Momoko, se había aburrido de la pelea absurda de sus amigas y se fue hacercando a una pizzería – Momoko no te vayas –

- ¿Para dónde vas Momko? – pregunto Miyako.

- Voy a comer Pizza – dijo tranquilamente sin voltearse y llego a la entrada de la pizzería.

- OHHH pizza, si yo quiero – dijo Kaoru con emoción.

- SIIIII, yo también quiero - dijo Miyaco dando saltitos.

- ¿Quien las entiende? -

Entraron al pizzería y tomaron su orden, 2 pizas medianas de pepearon.

- Oigan chicas estoy preocupada – dijo Momoko con algo de incertidumbre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Miyako preocupada por su amiga.

- Usted es el suelo ... - se sentía inseguro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? me estas preocupando – dijo Kaoru un poco asustada.

- Es que… ahora… no sé dónde voy a vivir de ahora en adelante. Está claro que no puedo volver a la casa por ahora ya que papa y mama están de viaje y no sé cuándo volverán, podría irme a cualquiera de las casas que tenemos, pero la más cercana está en Cosaca y no puedo faltar a clases – dijo acongojada la pelirroja.

- OH vamos Momoko… puedes quedarte en mi casa – dijo Kaoru con calma y ternura para calmar a su amiga.

- ¿en serio? ¿pero no ay problema con tus hermanos? –

- ¿Qué? Pisssss, para nada – dijo tranquila pero tratando que no vieran que estaba nerviosa – si no te ven no lo ay – murmuro suavemente para que no se enojara.

- ¡Kaoru! – Pero no funciono – no me voy a estar escondiendo – le reprocho molesta.

- Bueno pero entonces ¿Qué hacemos con este nuevo problema? – Pregunto Kaoru, en ese instante llego las pizzas – rico –

- Una pregunta chicas – las 2 chicas se le quedaron viendo a la pelirroja – ¿vosotras creéis que sería buena idea avisarle a mis padres sobre todo esto? – pregunto algo dudosa.

- Ah cierto ¡Claro que lo tienes que hacer – dijo Miyako mientras agarraba un trozo de pizza.

- Si y si te preguntas si te van a creer – dijo la morena adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja - ¡aterriza! tus padres te adoran y una vez que le digas lo que paso con esas despreciables basuras, parásitos y muchas cosas más… eh ¿Qué estaba diciendo?... Ah sí sé que cuando sepan lo que paso de seguro los denuncian – dijo muy segura de si misma.

- Pero… –

- Momoko se que te estas complicando ya que no te cabe en la cabeza como tus padres te dejaron a cargo de esos 2 – Momoko no dijo nada ya que era cierto.

- ¿tienes el número de tus padres? Porque de una manera u otra van a saber que te escapaste – dijo Miyako – ya que ellos cada vez que pueden vienen a visitarte y si le inventan una de sus mentiras esos engendros del demonio, vas a estar en problemas –

- Es cierto – suspiro Momoko – Está bien, los llamare.

Saco el teléfono y marco el número de su padre.

- No sé cómo valla a reaccionar mi mama así que mejor llamo a papa –

Al sonar el tercer timbrazo respondieron la llamada.

¿?= Hola hija ¿como esta?

Momoko = ma, hola ... piensa, piensa, piensa.

Las chicas se sorprendieron y Momoko tenía los ojos como platos.

Mitory= Si, soy yo, seguro te preguntaras porque tengo el celular de tu padre ¿cierto?

Momoko= en realidad es justo lo que estoy pensando.

Mitory= pues es que tu papa se llevó mi teléfono y dejo el suyo.

Momoko=AHHH… entonces llamare a tu teléfono ji, ji, ji.

Mitory= pero… ¿Qué vas a hablar con él?

Momoko= No es nada

Mitry= ¿entonces por qué no me lo dices si no es nada?

Momoko= Es que…AHH

Mitory= sé que estas preocupada, lo escucho en tu voz, hija por favor, dime que te pasa.

Momoko= Es que no quiero preocuparte.

MITOR = Momoko, en una moneda de diez centavos no me voy a molestar

Momoko= pero… - escucho que su madre carraspeaba y cuando ella hacia eso era porque no era buena señal - está bien.

Mitory= oye antes que me digas cualquier cosa ¿Cómo se portan tus tíos? Es que tu padre dijo que eran buenos pero yo no confió mucho en ellos.

Momoko= justo de eso era lo que quería hablar con papa, es que…

Mitory= te escucho como nerviosa ¿te hicieron algo?

Momoko= que no me hicieron es más corto de decir – dijo en un susurro.

Mitory= ¡QUE! COMO ES ESO ¿¡QUE TE HICIERON!?

Momoko= mamá, cálmate – dijo algo nerviosa ya que su madre era algo temperamental.

Mitory= QUE ME CALME NADA, ¿sabes qué? Voy para allá, ningún estúpido a si sea familia me le va a hacer daño a mi bebe, me voy en el ahora mismo a aeropuerto y me llevo a rastras a tus padres ¿dónde estás? Porque doy la fortuna de la familia a que no estás en la mansión.

Momoko= y que sabía eres mamá, pues no, estoy en el centro comercial con Kaoru y Miyako ya que escape… digo… olvídalo.

Mitory=VOY EN EL JET PRIVADO Y ESTA DECIDIDO.

Momok = mamá, cálmate un favor ...

Mitory= ¡nada de cálmate!... Kisuko, llama al piloto de jet y dile que se prepare para un vuelo de emergencia a Tokio – se escuchó a un ¨si señora¨ - no me digas así que me hace sentir vieja – se escuchó a Mitory lloriquear un poco.

Momoko=mama, yo creo que estas exagerando un poco.

Mitory= ¡PARA NADA! Esta decidido y punto, nos vemos TE AMO – dijo y colgó.

- Yo también mamá – susurro con un hilo de silencio.

- Y que te dijo – Pregunto muy curiosa Miyako.

Momoko las miro y suspiro sonoramente.

- Viene – para acá – dijo con pesar.

- esta genial ¿no? Así dejan de agarrar el dinero que se supone es para es para ti – dijo Kaoru.

- si pero… - no sé, me siento nerviosa –

- tranquila estaremos contigo como siempre.

Los padres de la pelirroja llegaron unas 3 horas después ya que ellos venían de Alemania y se fueron a la casa de Miyako. Llamaron a las chicas para que fueran a la mansión Gotokujy.

- Mamá, papá los extrañe – dijo la ojo-rosa abrasando a sus padres.

- nosotros también bebé y cuéntanos, que fue lo que sucedió, porque desde aquí veo que el Bugatti varon de Miyako, el Jaguar de Kaoru y el Ferrari tuyo están repletos de cosas, y es solo lo que puedo ver, no me quiero imaginar cómo estar de verdad.

La Madre de Momoko, Mitory Akatsutsumy, es una mujer muy bella con el cabello a la altura de la cintura lacio y de un hermoso color rojizo-naranja y ojos rosas.

- ¿acaso Miyako hiso una de sus famosas compras? – Dijo el padre de la pelirroja.

El padre de Momoko, Hirochy Akatsutsumy, es un hombre muy apuesto, con el color del cabello un tono más obscuro que el de Mitory pero seguía siendo un tono pelirrojo envidiable y tenía unos ojos de color ámbar extraordinarios.

- No papá es solo que… bueno es… complicado – dijo muy nerviosa la ojo-rosa.

- Vamos cariño cuéntanos – dijo la mujer animando a su hija a proseguir con el relato de lo acontecido.

- Si cuéntanos, porque tu madre me a rastras al jet sin decirme nada y estoy que la duda me carcome - anuncio ansioso el padre, algo desesperado porque su hija dijera de una buena vez lo que pasaba.

- ¡Me escape de la mansión! – dijo sin rodeos pero un poco nerviosa de lo que fueran a decir sus padres.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto su padre sorprendido, su hija no actuaba por impulso o por tonterías de verdad se estaba preocupando y se daba más o menos una idea de por qué su hija había escapado, solo esperaba que se equivocara.

- Pues… no sé cómo lo tomarían – dijo Momoko cabizbaja

- vamos Momoko, díselo de una vez si quieres que este infierno se acabe – dijo Kaoru irritada.

- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto la mamá de Momoko.

- AHHH… yo lo diré – dijo Miyako ignorando olímpicamente las señas de que no dijera nada de parte de Momoko - lo que paso fue que… - respiro hondo – que su ¨hermano y cuñada¨ - dijo entre comillas y viendo a Hirochy – son peor que la roña –

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Hirochy sin entender que tenía que ver su hermano y su cuñada en todo eso.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamo Mitory victoriosamente – sabía que era mala idea dejar a mi bebé con esos enfermos – dijo con asco, recibiendo una mirada reprochadora de parte de su esposo – lo siento cariño, pero yo te dije era mala idea, no me daban ni una pizca de confianza, tienen cara de usureros –

- Bueno… no sé qué decir – dijo Hirochy impactado por la noticia – Pero quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió en estos 6 meses que no hemos estado –

- Facil – dijo fastidiada Kaoru – mientras ustedes confiaban en esas ¨personas¨ en que cuidarían a su hija, ellos la trataban como un perro y le quitaron las tarjetas de crédito a Momoko, agarrando el dinero que ustedes le depositaban en la cuenta, claro y sin contar que han dejado un vacío significativo en la bodega que tiene los licores más exclusivos – dijo algo molesta y con sorna.

- ¡QUE! – exclamaron exaltados los dos padres de la pelirroja.

- mi bebé, ¿cómo pude hacerte caso y dejarla con esos monstruos? – dijo Mitory abrazando a Momoko con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿ cómo pude dejar a mis dos tesoros en manos de esos desgraciados? – dijo sentado en una de los sillones y lamentándose.

- ¿Tus tesoros? - Pregunte Mitory confundido.

- ¡Claro mujer! Mi hija hermosa – dijo señalan a Momoko - ¡y a mi Bodega! – dijo llorando – eso sin contar la mansión señalo con pesar.

- AHHH, eres imposible – dijo Mitory con molestia y viendo feo a su esposo.

- dejando eso de lado – dijo Momoko - ¿Qué se va a hacer? –

- ¿Qué crees que haremos? – pregunto su madre.

- no se ¡pero todo menos volverme a dejar con ellos! Por favor – suplico Momoko desesperada.

- ¡ CLARO QUE NO LO HARE! Eres mi preciada y única hija ¡NUNCA MAS COMETERE ESE EROR! – dijo Hirochy con mucha seguridad

- Aja – dijeron las dos pelirrojas con desconfianza.

- lo dicen como si no pudiera hacerlo – dijo ofendido.

- Puesss -

- Bueno – dijo interrumpiendo la morena - ¿Qué van a hacer por fin? – pregunto.

- ¿Vana a demandar a los tipos esos? –pregunto Miyako con felicidad.

- ¿Van a dejar a Momoko conmigo? – pregunto la morena con emocionada.

- ¿la van a dejar con nosotras? – pregunto la rubia.

- le vamos a dar un departamento – dijo feliz Mitory.

- ¿¡Que?! – exclamaron las 3 adolecentes, Hirochy y los padres de Miyaco que llegaron en ese momento para escuchar todo.

- Ay, me duelen los oídos del gran grito habéis hecho vosotros – se quejo Mitory y los señalo acusadoramente.

- YO NO DEJARE A MI NIÑA – declaro Hirochy negándose rotundamente a ala idea.

- ¡LA DEJASTE CON ESOS MONSTRUOS! – acuso Mitory.

- si, ¿pero que querias que hiciera? –

- ¡yo te dije que la dejaramos sola! – dijo molesta Mitory.

- oye Hirochi, piénsalo, no es una mala idea, ella puede estar sola – le aconsejo el padre de Miyako.

El padre de Miyako, Mitsuco Gotokuji, un gran empresario de aspecto envidiable con cabellos dorados y ojos azul rey, facciones finas pero masculinas y muy amable.

- ¡NO, NO, NO Y NO! No dejare que eso pase, ¡lo hará sobre mi cadáver!

Después de un tiempo de tantas discusiones se decidió que estaría por un tiempo en un departamento gracias a la persuasión de Mikomy hacia el padre de Momoko – dejarlo por un mes sin su valiosa provisión de vino si no lo hacía – Y las 2 chicas estaban más que felices por su amiga ya que iba a ser independiente por un tiempo LARGO.

Fin Flash Back

Continuara…

Lo siento por lo corto del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado

¿Ruwns?


	2. recuerdos y acuerdos

Los mejores amigos

N.A: hola a todas, les traigo el siguiente capi de esta historia, tengo problemas de publicar por las clases y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero aquí estoy, dando lo mejor de mí para complacer a los lectores y para des estresarme, sin más preámbulo ¡el cap.!

Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, solo es mía la historia y cualquier personaje inventado.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo con la sencilla e ¨inocente¨ razón de entretener y etretenerme

Capitulo: 2 Recuerdos y Acuerdos

Fecha: 21/06/14

OOooOOooOO

**- ¿Y ahora como hare para decirle lo que paso? Porque si le digo que me mude a un departamento yo sola por los desgraciados supuestamente tíos, me dirá ´´por qué no me dijiste que sufrías tanto que hasta te trataste de escapar ´´ y eso empeoraría las cosas en vez de arreglarlas -.**

Se debatía dentro de ella Momoko mientras que estaba en los pasillos con Brick, todo en silencio.

**- ¿Por qué me esconde tantas cosas? Yo no le escondo nada, claro que le escondo solo el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ella, y sé que esa mentira es buena y no le hace daño a nadie, bueno, a excepción de mi claro… - **pensaba el pelirrojo con tristeza. Después de un tiempo los dos pelirrojos pasaron por los largos pasillos del inmenso instituto.

- Guau, no hay nadie – dijo Momoko sorprendida y un poco nerviosa por la tensión que había.

- Es que estamos en la hora donde se supone que tendríamos que tener clases – dijo tranquilamente Brick.

Entraron en el comedor, pasaron por las barras de alimentos y compraron su comida, se fueron a un lugar muy apartado ya que así ellos se sentían más cómodos y a gusto sabiendo que nadie vendría a incomodarlos

- Bueno… – empieza a hablar Momoko para romper el hielo.

- Mmmm… se – dijo Brick en forma interrogante mientras comía su ramen.

- Pues quería… etto… yo – suspiro – buenos quería explcarte lo que paso… - dijo finalmente la Momoko un poco timida mientras jugaba con su chocolate aun en su emboltura.

- Momoko no me tienes que decir nada – hiso una pequeña pausa –es tu decisión, no me tienes que decir TODO, si no me quieres decir nada por mi esta bien – dijo con un poco de pesar **– entiendo que se guarde algo para ella misma y no me lo diga, no es justo que ella se habrá a mí siempre y yo le mienta, aunque sea por algo bueno, una mentira es una mentira a fin de cuentas - **pensó con un poco de decepción.

- NOOOO – dijo exaltada Momoko, hicieron que Brick se sobresaltara – te voy a decir lo que paso… -

- Pero… -

- PERO NADA. Te voy a decir lo que en realidad paso y me vas a escuchar o te ato a este asiento, y tú sabes muy bien que soy capaz de hacerlo – dijo amenazadoramente – y más cuando tengo chocolate – término con un tono amenazador.

- Ahhh… está bien dijo suspirando y con un deje de resignación.

La pelirroja le explico lo que había pasado al chico de orbes rojos, entre más le explicaba más serio el chico se ponía.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que los desgraciados esos te trataban tan mal – dijo con un poco de calma en su voz, pero en su mirada había furia y se volvieron muy penetrantes.

- Es que… no… bue… bueno… yo no quería que te molestaras – dijo nerviosa la pelirroja. La mirada del pelirrojo se le esfumo la furia y se llenó de cariño y preocupación, esa mirada la tenía solo para con ella y para otros allegados a él, es cierto que él era amable con las demás personas pero prefería darle toda la actitud amable, cariñosa y comprensiva a su querida pelirroja

- Pero me lo debiste de haber dicho, así te habría ayudado – dijo Brick con preocupación.

- Pero siempre te preocupas por mí y no quiero serte un estorbo… - dijo Momoko con pesadez.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Pregunta confuso el pelirrojo – yo nunca pensaría que eres un estorbo para mí – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Es que siempre me estas cuidando y no tienes tiempo ni para ti – dijo triste la chica – mírate, si ni siquiera tienes novia.

**- Si supiera la verdadera razón por la que no tengo novia, ¿cómo puede pensar que es un estorbo para mí? Si ella es la persona que yo más adoro, y siempre la protejo y velo por ella porque nunca quiero verla triste. **No me gusta tener una lapa siempre encima de mí y destruyéndome económicamente – dijo excusándose el chico.

- Claro que no, es por mi culpa que no tienes novia – dijo la chica.

**- Y no sabes cuánta razón tienes. **¿No crees que si quisiera tener una novia ya la hubiera tenido? – Dijo el chico haciéndose el indignado – Tengo a toneladas de chicas detrás de mí, pero no quiero salir con ninguna de ellas, son molestas, chillonas y malcriadas… y no son como tú**–**dijo el chico al final en un susurro.

- ¿a que te refieres con eso – la escuche decir con exprecion sorprendida.

- que prefiero estar contigo que eres la chica más tierna y graciosa del mundo – dijo con una gran y sincera sonrisa el chico y con un sonrojo que supo disimular muy bien.

- Mou, gracias Brick, eres el mejor amigo que podría desear, no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir lo valiosa que es para ti esta amistad como lo es para mí – dijo felizmente la chica saltando para abrasar fuertemente a el chico.

- Si, yo igual… **Como puede dolerme tanto unas simples palabras como las de ¨amigos por siempre¨ o ¨nunca cambiare nuestra amistad por ninguna otra cosa¨ que eso a mí me suena como a un ¨nunca te veré más que como un amigo¨.** Para mí lo más, lo más valioso que hay es estar contigo. ** Aunque no pueda decirle que la amo, puedo decirle indirectamente cuanto me importa y en algún sentido, decirle lo que siento por ella.**

- Bueno, ya que arreglamos esto – dijo Momoko separándose de Brick, el cual se estaba deleitando un el aroma que desprende esta – ¡ Te daré mi dirección para que vallamos a comer ese pastel del que me hablaste! – dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

- jajaja… está bien – dijo Brick.

- Bueno… YA, y cuando vamos a comer – pregunta emocionada mientras le entregaba un papel con la dirección.

- Bueno… que tal… - se puso a pensar por un momento mientras guardaba el papel en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros – ¿el viernes después de clases? – dijo dudoso el chico.

- Perfecto, estoy ansiosa por comer ese pastel que dijiste –

OOooOOooOO

- ¿Entonces la invitaste a una cita? –

- Que no es una cita Butch, cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo para que lo entiendas – dijo el pelirrojo ya fastidiado por la insistencia de su hermano.

Ya era miércoles y el chico estaba esperando impacientemente que ya se acabara la espera – No es que no allá tenido oportunidad de verla, no, si ellos estaban en la misma clase, cosa que sus padres habían arreglado para que no se separaran nunca, lo que el pelirrojo agradecía con toda su alma – Si no porque el de tanto que le preguntaron que si era una cita él se terminó creyendo por un instante que lo era y se cayó del cielo temporal en el que había estado para caer en la dolorosa y cruda realidad en la que él nunca estaría con una persona tan fantástica y especial como lo era su querida Momoko.

- Ohhh, vamos hermano yo sé que deseas estar en una cita con Momoko – chan – dijo Boomer uniéndose a la conversación con sus hermanos.

- Pues si – confeso Brick – Desearía estar en una cita con Momoko- chan pero… -

- Pero eso implicaría decirle lo que sientes y tienes miedo de que si le dices tus sentimientos hacia ella, todo cambie entre ustedes para mal – dijo ya cansado el moreno por lo deprimido que se veía su hermano – Brick, en serio, ¿no sería mejor serle sincero por una puta vez en tu vida a Momoko y decirle la verdad? –.

Y era cierto, desde pequeños sentía eso por Momoko, pero lo termino aceptando a los 13 años que se suponía que tendría que empezar a atraerle las féminas. Pero no le atraía ninguna sino la pequeña Momoko. Cuando estaba mucho más pequeño, pensaba que era su mejor amiga, pero conforme iban creciendo se dio cuenta que no la quería en forma de amistad, si no que la quería como un hombre quiere a una mujer.

- Tu sabes lo duro que se me hace hacer eso, ella lo es todo para mí, si ella se separara de mi por los sentimientos que tengo para con ella, yo… no sé qué haría – dijo lo último con dolor, imaginando lo peor, lo cual sería que Momoko se alejara de el porque ella NO LO AMA – No saben cuánto me duele y me hiere el hecho de que no me quiera como yo la quiero… - dijo dolido.

- UN MOMENTO - dijo en rubio alarmado a el moreno y al pelirrojo – Tu – dijo señalando al ojo-carmesí – No sabes si ella no te quiere – dijo alegre el rubio.

- Claro que lo quiere – dijo el moreno bruscamente – ella es muy buena tanto como Miyako-chan o Kaoru-chan que quieren a todos los que les rodean – dijo contento de acordarse de la morena.

- Si claro, Kaoru cariñosa… - dijo con gran sarcasmo el rubio, cosa que el moreno no escucho porque estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

- Por favor Boomer – dijo el ojo-carmesí – dices que me quiere porque es muy dulce, ella me ve como un amigo de la infancia o como al mejor amigo que siempre estará ay para ayudarla y todo eso. No me molesta estar ay para ella y ayudarla en todo lo que pueda, porque la adoro y nada me hace más feliz que ver su sonrisa alegre y hermosa… pero me gustaría que me viera más que como un amigo – dijo sintiéndose de lo peor.

- Creo que si le dices la verdad ella intentara comprenderte y ayudarte – dijo muy seguro de sus palabras el rubio.

-¿en serio? –

- Si –

- ¿Pero si no lo hace? – pregunta el pelirrojo.

- Pues secuéstrala y dile que la única manera de que no la violes es que sea tu novia – dijo el rubio con burla.

- Boomer, esto no es broma – dijo amenazador Brick.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero enserio, si no te sinceras con ella con tus sentimientos no podrás ser un buen amigo, y sabes que ella odia que le mientan – dijo severamente el ojo-azul a su hermano mayor.

- está bien, le diré a Momoko lo que ciento – dijo el ojo-carmesí, ilusionando a su hermano menor. En ese momento toco el timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases – bueno me voy a mi departamento y descuida, le diré todo a Momoko-chan – dijo pasando por la salida del instituto para terminar su oración – algún día – dijo finalmente y se fue.

- Nunca cambiara – dijo decepcionado el ojo-azul para luego irse – vámonos Butch – lo agarra del bolso y se lo lleva arrastrando.** Ojala encuentres el valor mara decirle lo que sientes a Momoko- chan, aunque sea tu si tienes que lograrlo. Ya que ni yo ni Butch tenemos ese gran valor, para hacerlo nosotros también – **pensó con pesar.

OOooOOooOO

Kaoru y Miyako pasaban por la salida del instituto y vieron a Brick, Butch y Boomer que estaban hablando en la entrada. Estaban cerca y Kaoru escucho un poco de la conversación, Miyako iba a ir a saludarlos cuando la mano de Kaoru le tapó la boca y la arrastro a unos arbustos que estaban cerca de donde estaban los chicos, así que podían escuchar perfectamente.

- Miyako no hagas ruido – le ordeno Kaoru a la rubia, ella solo asintió, ella escucho perfectamente lo que había dicho el rubio a el pelirrojo ¨vamos hermano yo sé que deseas estar en una cita con Momoko**-**chan¨ - **Brick le gusta Momoko? – **se pregunta sorprendida la morena.

- Pues si – confeso Brick – Desearía estar en una cita con Momoko- chan pero… -

- Pero eso implicaría decirle lo que sientes y tienes miedo de que si le dices tus sentimientos hacia ella, todo cambie entre ustedes para mal – escucho al moreno irritado– Brick, en serio, ¿no sería mejor serle sincero por una puta vez en tu vida a Momoko y decirle la verdad? –.

- Es sorprendente, no sabía que Brick estaba enamorado de Momoko – comento sorprendida en un susurro Miyako – no me lo imaginaba.

- Yo tampoco – dijo al igual que la rubia en un susurro la morena – pero también es un poco evidente ya que me pongo a pensar, ¿no has visto sus atenciones para con ella? –

- Si, pero yo pensaba que era por amistad, ella lo ve como su mejor amigo, me atrevería a decir que lo ve como a su hermano mayor – confiesa Miyako con pena por su amigo.

- Tu sabes lo duro que se me hace hacer eso, ella lo es todo para mí, si ella se separara de mi por los sentimientos que tengo para con ella, yo… no sé qué haría –

- Mouuu – dice Miyako con tristeza – míralo como sufre – dice casi llorando.

- Miyako cállate que nos van a descubrir – le regaña la ojo-esmeralda.

- Lo siento… -

– No saben cuánto me duele y me hiere el hecho de que no me quiera como yo la quiero… - dijo dolido.

- UN MOMENTO - dijo el rubio alarmado a el moreno y al pelirrojo y con ellos a las dos infiltradas – Tu – dijo señalando al pelirrojo – No sabes si ella no te quiere – dijo alegre el rubio.

- Claro que lo quiere – dijo el moreno bruscamente – ella es muy buena tanto como Miyako-chan o Kaoru-chan que quieren a todos los que les rodean – dijo contento con felicidad.

- ¿Qué dijo…? – pregunta casi anonadada la morena.

- Dijo que quieres a todo el mundo – le susurra sonriente la rubia.

- Si ya lo escuche – le replica pero aun manteniendo un tono prudente para no ser descubiertas – solo… que no entiendo… porque lo dijo – se pregunta extrañada y con un sonrojo que pudo ser percibido por su pequeña amiga rubia.

- porque te quiere – susurra muy contenta.

- Si claro, Kaoru cariñosa… - dijo con gran sarcasmo el rubio, cosa que el moreno no escucho porque estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

- Este… - masculle Kaoru con un tic en el ojo, mientras Miyako se ríe disimuladamente.

- Por favor Boomer – suplica Brick – dices que me quiere porque es muy dulce, ella me ve como un amigo de la infancia o como al mejor amigo que siempre estará ay para ayudarla y todo eso. No me molesta estar ay para ella y ayudarla en todo lo que pueda, porque la adoro y nada me hace más feliz que ver su sonrisa alegre y hermosa… pero me gustaría que me viera más que como un amigo – se veía mal y decepcionado.

- Creo que si le dices la verdad ella intentara comprenderte y ayudarte – escucharon que decía el rubio con seguridad

-¿en serio? – pregunta dudoso Brick

- Si – responde sonriente Boomer. Y las chicas asintieron a su favor.

- ¿Pero si no lo hace? – pregunta el pelirrojo.

- Pues secuéstrala y dile que la única manera de que no la violes es que sea tu novia – dijo el rubio con burla.

- Que creativo – dice sarcástica Kaoru –

- Ay, déjalo en paz Kaoru – le regaña Miyako.

- Boomer, esto no es broma – se escucha molesto Brick

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero enserio, si no te sinceras con ella con tus sentimientos no podrás ser un buen amigo, y sabes que ella odia que le mientan – finalizo muy severamente Boomer.

**- Eso es cierto – **piensan al mismo tiempo las dos chicas.

- está bien, le diré a Momoko lo que ciento –se escucha al pelirrojo, en un momento se le ve ilusionado al rubio. En ese momento toco el timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases – bueno me voy a mi departamento y descuida, le diré todo a Momoko- chan – dijo alejándose de las puertas del instituto, mientras iban saliendo los alumnos – algún día – dijo finalmente y se fue.

- Nunca cambiara – susurra el rubio decepcionado – vámonos Butch – se lleva arrastrando al moreno y se va muy pensativo**.**

Las chicas salen de los arbustos muy sorprendidas de todo lo que escucharon.

- No me lo puedo creer. Todo lo que hemos pasado por alto, de lo que no nos hemos percatado – dice sorprendida Miyako.

- Y se supone que nosotras somos las despistadas – masculle Kaoru – Momoko es la más inteligente y ha pasado por alto el hecho que su mejor amiga está enamorado de ella – se queja la morena.

- Algunas beses Momoko es muy despistada – dice Miyako con un poco de tristeza por su amigo – se nota que ha sufrido por mucho tiempo, y creo que quiere sufrir por mucho más tiempo – susurra ensimismada.

- NO – grita la ojo-esmeralda – no lo dejaremos sufrir así de mal, lo ayudaremos – dice muy segura.

- Pero… -

- PERO NADA – replica la morena – lo ayudaremos, yo sé que no quieres que ninguno de nosotros este triste ¿cierto? –

- Es cierto, pero yo no creo que a nosotras nos corresponda hacer todo esto – dice insegura la rubia – ponte a pensar por un momento ¿no crees que Boomer y Butch, que son sus hermanos no han querido ayudar a su hermano? Seguro es porque ellos saben que no se deben meter en una cosa como esta – dijo Miyako muy intrigada por el asunto.

- No sé si ellos piensan eso – dice la morena dándole igual la conclusión a la cual llego la rubia – pero no me importa, ellos nos van a ayudar si o si – dice con una sonrisa muy macabra la ojo-esmeralda.

**- Ay no, esto ira mal – **piensa la ojo-azul.

OOooOOooOO

En la biblioteca del instituto estaba una pelirroja leyendo un libro de literatura ligera. Estaba muy concentrada leyendo cuando siente que alguien la estaba observando y tal parece, desde hace tiempo que lo hacía, se voltio y se dio cuenta que es Mitch Michelson.

- hola Momoko ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta acercándose a la pelirroja.

- Hola Mitch, estoy bien ¿y tú? – dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada** – o por Dios, es Mitch Michelson, se ve súper lindo – **pensó la chica sonrojándose aún más. La pelirroja le gustaba el castaño y se ponía nerviosa siempre que el la saludaba o hablaba con ella.

- Yo estoy muy bien si… - dijo el castaño – yo quería preguntarte algo… –

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto con confusión la pelirroja.

- Pues yo quería saber si ¿tú quisieras salir conmigo? – pregunto el chico con expresión tímida.

- ¡sí, claro que me gustaría salir contigo! –

- Genial, bueno ¿Qué te parece el sábado a las 3 en el cine? –

- perfecto entonces, nos vemos – dijo la chica levantándose para salir.

OOooOOooOO

- si Momoko – susurro el chico – es perfecto – sonrió macabramente y salió del lugar

Miyako y Kaoru estaban esperando a su amiga en la entrada. Las chicas estaban ansiosas por su descubrimiento sobre su amigo pelirrojo

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? – dijo la rubia con preocupación.

- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto la morena sin entender.

- sobre lo que sabemos de Brick ¿Qué haremos? ¿Será que le decimos a Momoko? –

- ¡No le podemos decir a Momoko! – Exclamo la ojo-esmeralda exaltada - ¡lo empeoraríamos todo! – termino de decir aterrada.

- ¿Cómo que ¨porque¨? – Dijo nerviosa la morena – nosotras no sabemos cómo reaccionaría Momoko, ella ve a Brick como su amigo de la infancia, de crianza, ¡como su hermano!, yo creo que se la pasaría meses bloqueada y tratando de hallarle una solución y mientras eso pasara se alejaría de todos y Brick se sentiría aun peor – dijo Kaoru con tristeza por su amigo – y sin mencionar que trataría de matarnos por decirle a Momoko algo que al parecer él no le ha dicho desde hace años.

- Si, y lo entiendo, pero eso no es sano para el – dijo preocupada la rubia – el hecho de que el se guarde todo ese dolor y sufrimiento para el mismo – dijo triste – es algo irónico, Momoko siempre quiere que Brick sea feliz y que esté contento y al parecer, nos a engañado muy bien, siempre parece que está contento pero creo que solamente una fachada

- sí, aun me acuerdo cuando Momoko pensaba que estaba enamorada de Brick ji, Ji, ji – rio Kaoru con un poco de tristeza.

- si… esa vez ella había dicho que pensaba que Brick era el amor de su vida ya que unos días antes de eso aviamos jugado a que ellos se casaron… - dijo Miyako recordando lo sucedido con felicidad.

- Ay si, teníamos 5 años, el padre de Momoko se puso muy celoso cuando vio a Momoko le dijo que la llevara al altar para casarse con Brick – se rio al recordar la morena.

**Flash Back**

En la enorme mansión de los Akatstsumi estaba reunidos los Him, los Gotokuji, los Matsubara y los dueños del lugar. Todos estaban en el gran jardín y veían a unos niños de 5 años, estaban riendo y conversando sobre cómo se las ingeniarían para que sus hijos estuvieran juntos siempre ya que no querían que su amistad se desintegrara. Los padres vieron que los niños se sentaron, ivan a jugar a la boda.

Boomer y Butch agarraron ¨prestado¨ un hermoso anillo de Mitory. Un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes alrededor del aro de oro con un ¨bonita piedra¨, como le decían los niños, de 8 quilates. Le dieron el anillo a su hermano mayor Brick para que llevaran a cabo el juego como se devia, según la pequeña Miyako.

- Momoko… - dijo nervioso el pequeño pelirrojo con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas.

- ¿sí? – pregunto ansiosa la niña ya que su sueño era casarse, claro que solo era un juego pero le daba igual.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto muy sonrojado abriendo la cajita de terciopelo con el anillo adentro, era un juego, solo eso, pero igual se sentía avergonzado, nunca pensó decirle eso a su mejor amiga.

- ¡SI! – chillo con alegría la pequeña y se le tiro en sima al pequeño que estaba muy sorprendido por el brinco de la pequeña.

- dale el anillo a tu novia ¨cuñado¨ - siseo burlona la pequeña morena.

- SI, dáselo, seguro se le vera muy lindo – dijo soñadora la pequeña rubia.

- está bien… - resignado, se separó de la pelirroja y saco el anillo de la cajita y se lo puso en el pequeño dedito, le quedaba un poco grande pero muy poco le importo a la niña ya que al terminar el ojo- carmesí de ponerle el anillo se le tiro nuevamente en sima y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La niña se levantó rápidamente, lo tomo de la mano y la jalo corriendo en dirección de todos lo adultos de la casa.

- ¿A dónde lo llevara? – pregunto el rubio Miyako.

- Lo está llevando a donde el tío Hirochi para que les de la ¨bendición¨ - dijo con entusiasmo la pequeña rubia.

Después de una media hora los niños estaban listos para la ¨ceremonia¨, Hirochi casi le había dado un paro cardiaco cuando la pequeña pelirroja le dijo que se iba a casar con Brick y que le diera la bendición para que se casaran, Butch y Kaoru encontraron un umbral con puntas ovaladas en el jardín muy lindo en una de las cabañas del jardinero y le pusieron algunas ramas de trepadora por todo el umbral y le agregaron de adorno unas rosas rojas y blancas que encontraron alrededor del jardín, Boomer se hiso pasar por el cura que los iba a ¨casar¨, Miyako era la madrina junto a Kaoru y Butch era el padrino.

Fin Flash Back

- Todavía me acuerdo de cómo se veía de bonita Momoko con ese vestidito blanco de verano ¡SE VEIA TAN LINDO! – chillo la rubia con emoción al recordar lo acontecido.

- Si… - la morena no podía respirar bien debido a la risa que le daba recordar todo – todavía me acuerdo de la cara de tío Hirochi cuando Momoko le dijo que se casaría con Brick y le mostro el anillo – estaba roja de la risa.

- A la final, tío Hirochi se molestó un poco por que los metimos en el cuarto de juegos que él había mandado a hacer para el cumpleaños de Momoko – dijo Miyako con una expresión pensativa.

- ¡NO! Él se molestó porque escucho a través de la puerta del cuarto de juegos una conversación de Brick y Momoko, pensó mal ya que parecía una conversación de las que de verdad eran de luna de miel, tío Hirochi entro de sopetón a el cuarto y era que Brick le explicaba a Momoko como jugar Guitar Hero – decía con dificultadad ya que se segui a riendo.

- Si… pero, ¿tú te acuerdas cuando todo eso termino y Brick se quedó un ratito con tía Mitory? – pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

- Si, yo me escondi para ver lo que pasaba – dijo riéndose – tía Mitory le regalo el anillo que habían ¨tomado prestado¨ Butch y Boomer a ella – explico con sorpresa.

- ¿ese anillo? – pregunto sorprendida la rubia a lo que Kaoru asintió con confusión.

- Si, ¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañada.

- es solo que yo no se lo visto mas ¿crees que lo aya perdido? – pregunto con preocupación.

- No lo creo, el no sería tan estúpido como para perderlo, seguro lo guardo en una caja oculta en su departamento, que se yo, pero puedes estar segura de que no lo ha perdido.

- Oye, retomando el hecho de lo que nos hemos enterado… ¿cómo crees que él se sienta? – pregunto con un poco de melancolía al recordar lo que escucho.

- ¿no es obvio? Seguro se siente terrible con el hecho de estar enamorado de su mejor amiga – dijo con seriedad – pero nosotras haremos que él no ya no se sienta así, haremos que eso cambie – dijo con determinación la morena.

- ¿Qué cosa harán que cambie? – pregunto Momoko con una sonrisa al llegar.

- **la cague - **pensaron al mismo tiempo la morena y la rubia.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, besos.

¿Review?


	3. un día agitado

**Los mejores amigos**

**N.A: Holisss, he vuelto, siento no haber actualizado antes ya que actualizo solo los sábados pero creo que eso va a cambiar je, je, bueno, sin más atosigamiento asía su persona, el capi…**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

- **Anime – **pensamientos

OOooOOooOO: cambios de escenas.

Fecha: 19/07/2014

Capítulo 3: un día agitado

OOooOOooOO

- Hola Momoko – dijeron al unísono la morena y la rubia tratando de disimular el nerviosismo de hallarse descubiertas.

- hola chicas, pero díganme, ¿Qué van a cambiar? – insistió la pelirroja.

- es que… - la morena se estaba rebanando los sesos encontrando una excusa que decir.

- es solo que hicimos una apuesta con Boomer y Butch, nos dijeron que no íbamos a tener mejor calificación que ellos en matemáticas ya que Butch dijo que yo era rubia y dijo ¨las personas rubias no son inteligentes¨ cosa que ofendió también a Boomer y dijo que Kaoru era una bruta – dijo con burla la rubia hacia su amiga ojo-esmeralda – y nos retaron, eso es todo – dijo con simpleza, la morena la miraba sorprendida por mentir tan descaradamente y lo peor es que fuera creíble.

- si… - dijo actuando molesta para no levantar sospechas – tenías que recordármelo – dijo con un puchero.

- ja, ja, ja, ja, no les hagan caso, yo las voy a ayudar – dijo riendo ante la expresión de la morena.

- muchas gracias Momoko-chan – dijeron al unísono las dos chicas.

- bueno dejando eso de lado – dijo la pelirroja – tengo una noticia – dijo con emoción.

- ¿qué es? – pregunto intrigada la ojo-celeste.

- bueno… -

- Ya suéltalo mujer – se exaspero la morena.

- está bien, está bien, les diré – hiso una pausa - ¡Mitch Michelson me invito al cine! – chillo emocionada la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron la morena y la rubia con sorpresa.

- SI, ¿no es genial? – pregunto muy contenta la ojo-rosa.

- **Ay Momoko, si supieras el dolor que le harás sentir a Brick-chan cuando se entere – **pensó con tristeza la pequeña rubia hacía su amigo de ojos carmesí.

- **que mierda, me había olvidado del idiota de Mitch ¡ese maldito va a hacer todo más difícil! Nunca me ha caído bien, no me agrada – **pensó con rabia la morena.

- ¿Qué les pasa chicas? ¿Porqué de se quedaron calladas de repente? – pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

- no es nada, Momoko – dijo con una sonrisa fingida la rubia, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Momoko – nunca me ha agradado ese chico susurro muy bajito para que Momoko no la escuchara, pero no funciono.

- ¿Qué? ¿A ustedes no les agrada Mitch? – pregunto sorprendida Momoko.

- en realidad… - dijeron al mismo tiempo Miyako y Kaoru.

- ¿Por qué? Él es súper lindo y tierno, no las entiendo – dijo ofendida la chica ojo-rosa.

- querida es solo que no te queremos ver triste a largo plazo por ese chico, muchas chicas del instituto dicen que él es de los chicos que no se van y dejan el corazón intacto – dijo con suavidad Miyako – además dicen que no es de fiar, que el trata de sobrepasarse con todos sus ¨blancos¨ ósea, todas las que por ahora le llaman la atención, la siguiente en su lista.

- A si es, y nosotras no queremos verte llorando porqué lo viste con otra o cualquier otra cosa que es seguro que sucederá a largo plazo – dijo Kaoru – nosotras sabemos muy bien que eres muy inteligente pero, en cuanto a hombres se trata, te enamoras fácilmente y así de fácil que te enamoras te pueden dañar – concreto pausadamente para que la pelirroja le entendiera mejor – no queremos verte infeliz – dijo con tristeza, una expresión muy poco habitual en ella.

- miren, les agradezco que me traten de ayudar pero no soy una niña para no saber que es bueno o malo – dijo pausadamente con el flequillo tapándole el rostro – no necesito de sus cuidados – les dijo y se marchó del instituto.

- que necia, ya la veré cuando venga llorando por ese desgraciado – dijo fastidiada la morena.

- **Brick, ojala no te duela tanto como pienso que te va a doler esta noticia** – pensó esperanzada la rubia – yo solo espero que Brick no sufra de sobremanera.

- eso mismo espero yo – dijo con un atisbo de esperanza en su voz.

OOooOOooOO

- ¿**porque me abran dicho eso ahora? – **Pensaba extrañada una pelirroja saliendo del aparcamiento del instituto **– siempre les he dicho que me gusta Mitch y no me decían ese discurso, no las entiendo – **pensó enfadada la chica – **seguro que si le pregunto a Brick, el me apoyara – **pensó con seguridad **– **¡SI! le voy a preguntar el viernes que opina el, de seguro estará de mi parte – dijo con determinación y con felicidad arranco el coche para irse a su departamento.

OOooOOooOO

**- carajo ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? – **se reprochó mentalmente un pelirrojo.

El chico se había ido prácticamente corriendo después de la incómoda conversación con sus hermanos pero a la mitad después de haber cruzado unas 3 cuadras se acordó que llego al instituto con su BMW y lo dejo en el aparcamiento, maldiciéndose mentalmente, se volvió hacia tras y camino de regreso en busca de su carro.

- **¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? No acordarme de que vine en mi coche ¡ES EL COLMO! Ya ni me soporto.**

Después de un rato llego al instituto, eran las 1:30 y no estaba muy concurrido en la entrada ya que la mayoría estaría en clases o ya se habían marchado a su casa, llego al aparcamiento y localizo su coche, se subió a este y arranco.

De camino al departamento, el chico se puso a pensar en la conversación que tuvo anteriormente con sus 2 hermanos menores.

**- no sé porque me tiene que pasar esto, ¿qué he hecho para que se me castigue tan cruelmente? – **Pensó con tristeza **– ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ella? ¿Por qué no otra? – **Se reprochó dándose golpes mentales – NO, tenía que enamorarme de la única persona a la que nunca me amara como yo lo hago, ¿Por qué asta mis malditas hormonas están contra mí ahora? – se preguntó con frustración. Sin darse cuenta estaba llegando al aparcamiento que estaba al frente de su departamento, estaciono el coche y salió del mismo. Al salir del BMW vio los otros autos que estaban estacionados alrededor, sorprendió al ver algo sumamente familiar.

Un Ferrari rojo de estaba estacionado abajo de una sombra que creaba un árbol muy grande, el chico serró el coche, le puso la alarma y se encamino hacia el auto. Observo detenidamente el coche y entre más lo veía, más se daba cuenta que era de la pelirroja, adentro se encontraba una bolsa de chocolates, bacía claro está, un moño rojo en el espejo retrovisor.

**- El moño de la suerte de Momoko, es obvio que es su coche ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? –** Se preguntó extrañado – mejor entro a ver, ella no viene a visitarme sin antes avisar – murmuro pensativo – **no… ella viene cuando quiere** – pensó resignado.

Fue entrando al edificio cuando se encontró con el portero.

- Buenas tardes, joven Him – dijo con respeto el portero, el cual no tenía más de 40 años, tenía el cabello negro, tés pálida, ojos grises, 1,80 de altura, se veía que era un hombre amble.

- Hola Cris – le respondió con una sonrisa – oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro joven Him ¿Qué será? – pregunto cortes.

- ¿no sabes si esta Momoko aquí? Es que me pareció ver su Ferrari – le pregunto muy pensativo.

- E…. la joven Akatsutsumi – se puso a pensar el hombre – e… - de pronto se puso nervioso – yo… -

- Cris – dijo con un tono de cautela y lo miro con ojos penetrantes – ¿tú sabes algo? – Más que una pregunta, sonó a una afirmación – dime – demando con voz firme.

- Bueno… - el pobre hombre estaba intimidado por la mirada fría y penetrante que le lanzo el pelirrojo - ¡la señorita Akatsutsumi está arriba! – dijo con miedo.

- muchas gracias Cris – dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse al ascensor.

- no sé quién me da más miedo… si la señorita Akatsutsumi o el joven Him – pensó con un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Momoko? – **se preguntó muy extrañado, pulso el botón del último piso y el ascensor empezó a andar, el último piso era tan exclusivo que solo habían 2 departamento, los cueles eran mucho mejor que una suite presidencial, en una estaba él y la otra, según se sabía, estaba desocupada. El ascensor llego a su piso, al salir de este diviso a una persona al frente de su puerta cuando vio bien a la persona se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba buscando.

- ¿Momoko? – pregunto con cautela, la chica se volvió hacia el ascensor y vio al chico que creía estaba detrás de la puerta que se encontraba mirando insegura de tocar o no.

- Brick… - susurro con voz queda – yo creía que estabas adentro – dijo señalando la puerta.

- es que tuve que buscar el carro – dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y sacaba de uno de los bolsillos traseros del vaquero, abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia la chica que estaba pensativa - ¿quieres pasar? – dijo sonriente.

- si – dijo devolviéndole el gesto y entrando al lugar. Tras el umbral se podía divisar un amplio espacio con una decoración elegante, muebles de cuero, las encimeras y los suelos de granito, las paredes del recibidor de un color vino tinto que daba un toque cálido y reconfortante. Brick dejo la mochila en el sillón de cuero negro que estaba al frente del plasma de la sala.

- ¿quieres jugo? – le ofreció mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- claro, porfis– le pidió con un puchero mientras lo seguía hacia la cocina.

- je, je, je, je ya… ya sabes que me da risa verte así.

- OK – le dijo dejando de hacer caritas.

- oye – la llamo mientras le servía el zumo de naranja, al recibir una señal de estar escuchando prosiguió – ¿hacías aquí? No es por correrte ni nada, pero tú nunca bienes sin antes avisar, es extraño.

- ¿no has visto el papel que te di? – pregunto incrédula la chica.

- ¿Qué papel? – pregunto confundido.

- te hablo del papel que tenía mi dirección, te la di el lunes, cuando te explique sobre el problema de mis tíos – explico tratando de que se acordara

- AHHHH – dijo mientras se acordaba de lo acontecido – en realidad no, no lo vi para nada – confeso algo avergonzado, de pronto recordó lo que dijo y ato todos los cabos sueltos, se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente - ¿Momoko? – la llamo en voz baja.

- ¿sí? respondió en voz aún más baja que la de él.

- ¿no me digas que vives aquí? – Pregunto incrédulo, aunque con un atisbo de esperanza, al ver su rostro avergonzado y ver que cada vez bajaba más la mirada, se lo había confirmado – es cierto…–

- yo pensaba que ya lo sabias… - respondió apenada – lo ciento…

- ¿pero porque te disculpas? Lo dices como si fuera malo ¡es genial! – exclamo alegre.

- ¿A sí? – pregunto confundida.

- ¡claro!, ahora somos vecinos ¿en cuál departamento estas? – le pregunto con entusiasmo.

- pues… je, je, je – expreso con nerviosismo – bu… bueno – empezó a balbucear, al ver la expresión seria del pelirrojo se decidió a dejar de darle rodeos y decirlo de una vez – AHHH – suspiró – en el departamento de al lado – confeso derrotada.

- ¿no estaba vacío ese departamento? – pregunto, no se había enterado que se habían mudado.

- exacto, estaba, pretérito inquisitivo del ayer – dijo entre rizas – ¿quieres ver? – le pregunto.

- ¡claro! – dijo entusiasmado el chico, salieron del departamento, llegaron a la otra puerta del pasillo.

La chica saco las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y abrió la puerta al entrar se podía apreciar un lugar muy acogedor, las paredes eran de un naranja claro muy lindo, en el piso de granito se admiraban algunas alfombras de color rojo o amarillo claro, todo daba un ambiente cálido y amigable.

La chica se volvió hacia el pelirrojo y le sonrió tiernamente.

- ¿Qué te parece mi humilde morada? – le pregunto con una sonrisa radiante y con gran expectación espero la ansiada respuesta.

- me recuerda a su dueña – dijo asombrado viendo todo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo su dueña? – pregunto confundida, sin entender.

- ¡claro! – Sé acercó a ella y la abrazo con ternura – muy lindo y amigable – dijo regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, las cuales son únicamente para ella – como tú.

Después de eso se sentaron en un mueble de dos plazas y hablaron de trivialidades y de alguno de los recuerdos de su niñez que se le venían a la mente.

- je, je, je, je, si me acuerdo de la vez que papá casi te mata por lo del cuarto de juegos je, je, je – dijo entre rizas la ojo-rosa con burla hacia el chico.

- no era tan gracioso – dijo con un puchero – aunque – mostro una expresión reflexiva – ahora si entiendo por qué se puso tan molesto con nuestra conversación, cosa que no había entendido cuando sucedió todo, pero ahora es claro – dijo cambiando la expresión de reflexión por una de pura picardía **– ahora si entiendo a mi ¨suegrito¨ – **pesó con un poco de tristeza al no poderle decir así de verdad al padre de Momoko.

- ¿qué fue lo que entendiste? – pregunto confundida.

- ¿te acuerdas que yo te estaba enseñando a jugar Guitar Hero ese día? – dijo con calma para que recordara.

- ¡A sí! Ya me acuerdo, pero, ¿por qué? solo me estabas enseñando a como tocar los botones y como sujetar la guitarra, mas nada – dijo sin comprender del todo.

- ¡exacto! Tú la sujetabas muy suave, yo te decía que lo ¨apretaras más fuerte¨ ó ¨halaras hacia ti¨ para obtener el poder ¿cierto? – pregunto con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

- sí, me acuerdo de eso, pero, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

- piénsalo de la forma más pervertida y sucia del mundo – dijo expandiendo su sonrisa.

- apretar… más… fuerte… - repitió en un susurro – y… acercar… - un susurro casi inaudible fue lo que salió de su boca, de pronto sus ojos se pusieron como platos y miro al chico de forma incrédula – papá pensó que… t-tú y y-yo….

- ¡exacto! Justamente eso – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- pe-pero… ¡como papa iba a pensar eso! Éramos unos niños – dijo casi con espanto.

- ¡sí! pero sabrás que tu papá es muy sobreprotector – le trato de explicar para que se calmara – y con el asunto que se estaba formando ese día, pues ya sabrás – se acercó a ella hasta estar justo a su laso y empezó a acariciar su cabello par que se relajara.

- pero no lo entiendo Brick – un pequeño susurro fue lo que dijo pero él la escuchaba claramente – éramos unos niños, no sabíamos ni como nacían los bebés – dijo con un puchero que le pareció adorable al chico – y que el pensara que nosotros dos haríamos eso ¡ni siquiera que lo pensara a estas altura, sería comprensible sus sospechas! – exclamo ya con su tono normal pero seguía con su puchero.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo sin pensar. ¡Claro que sabía a qué se refería! Pero su estúpido inconsciente quería escucharla a ELLA decir lo que pensaba para hacerlo sufrir más tarde

- ¿no es obvio? – Se volvió hacia él y lo miro con una expresión extrañada mientras el negaba pausadamente **– el siempre capta todo a la primera, ¿Por qué no entiende esto que es tan sencillo de entender? – **Se preguntó con la misma expresión extrañada – ¡está muy claro! Que papá haya siquiera pensado que tú quisieras hacerme algo parecido. Es simplemente estúpido claro, sin contar el simple hecho de que tú y yo somos los mejores amigos y no habría ni un beso entre nosotros – dijo con una expresión que le parecería graciosa en otro momento pero no en ese.

- ¡Claro! Como pensaría eso tío Hirochi, si nosotros no somos nada de eso – dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa que a él le pareció muy falsa, pero al parecer Momoko no lo noto.

- mou… ciento en serio que mi papá haya pensado eso de ti – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Él le respondió el abrazo con tristeza escondida.

- no es eso… - dijo sin pensarlo, Momoko se separó un poco de el para mirarlo.

- ¿entonces por qué? – Dijo **– ¿Qué le pasara? ¿Porque puso es cara? – **se preguntó extrañada.

- no es nada no me hagas caso – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**- esto no está bien, él no es así ¿Qué tendrá? – **pensó preocupada

**- debo dejar de ser tan obvio – **pensó con frustración – ¿qué hora es? – pregunto para distraer a la chica.

- Mm… son las… - fue buscando con la mirada el reloj de pared – ¡son la 11 de la noche! – exclamo sorprendida.

- AH, ya bueno creo que me voy – dijo con tranquilidad tratando de levantarse del sofá mientras se trataba de separaba pesarosamente de la chica **– más tarde me he dormido otros días, mucho más tarde, y llego tranquilamente al instituto al día siguiente, no me preocupa dormirme a esta hora – **pensó tranquilo.

- espera – le dijo mientras apresaba su brazo derecho entre sus brazos y su pecho

- **Kami, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso me odias? – **piensa con sufrimiento al sentir que se asfixiaba en esa posición, trato de tranquilizarse para que Momoko no se preocupara – q… que pasa Momoko – le pregunto con calma.

- n… no te vayas por fis, quédate a dormir – le pide con ojos suplicantes.

- pero… - dice extrañado - ¿no crees que es extraño? Tú vives sola y estas invitando a quedarme contigo a dormir ¿no trataras de violarme cierto? – le pregunta con burla.

La chica lo mira con una confusión que rápidamente lo cambia a una expresión de picardía.

- Mm pues ya me descubriste – dice con falsa resignación – solo te advierto que duermas con un ojo abierto, porque en cualquier momento le puedo pedir a Cris que me dé la llave de tu departamento y puedo violarte mientras duermes – le dice con una sonrisa macabra.

- ¿segura que vas a violarme? Yo lo consideraría un regalo – dice con arrogancia **– carajo, lo dije sin pensar porque me pasa esto tan seguido – **se reprochó mentalmente – **mejor lo arreglo antes de que sospeche – **piensa con nerviosismo – pero en serio, ¿porque quieres que me quede a dormir? – le pregunto con confusión.

- buen… bueno, yo… - balbució nervioso.

- ¿no me digas que…? – pregunta incrédulo.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunta confundida, de pronto se exalta – no, no es eso, ya deje de tener miedo a la obscuridad… – dijo molesta apretándole aún más del agarre de su brazo, vio al chico que la miraba con una con una expresión como de ¨¿estas segura de eso?¨ - b… bueno, tal vez no he dejado por completo de dejar de tener miedo a la obscuridad o a quedarme sola – admitió con un gran sonrojo.

- está mejor así, no me mientas ¿sí? Sabes que me gusta mucho cuando eres sincera con migo – le dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora **– soy un puto egoísta, mentiroso, hipócrita y maldito, ¿Cómo me atrevo a pedirle algo así, siendo que yo soy el mayor mentiroso de la historia?**

- está bien, pero… ¿tu podrías hacer lo mismo?, me refiero a que tú también me digas lo que te pasa – le pide con esperanza en sus grandes ojos mientras le apretaba más entre sus brazos y sus pechos el pobre brazo del chico.

- e… está bien – dice con nerviosismo.

- muy bien… – dice con una radiante sonrisa la cual deja a Brick colgado en ella –…porque quiero preguntar algo – le dice sin cambiar la expresión ni dejar el agarre del brazo.

- ¿Qué cosa quieres saber? – pregunta con una inocencia solo vista por ella.

- pues… - dice vacilante – quiero saber ¿Por qué te comportas tan extraño últimamente? – le pregunta con una mirada angelical.

- ¿q…que, no se de lo que me estás hablando? – hablo con dificultad tratando de disimular.

- claro que si sabes, mírate, estas más que rojo ¡creo que hasta puedes competir con tu gorra! – le señaló molesta. El chico se tocó las mejillas, las tenía calientes, lo que confirmaba que estuviera sonrojado - ¿no confías en mí? – le pregunto al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡claro que confió en ti! Sabes que eres en la que más confió, no llores por favor – le suplico mientras le limpiaba con la mano izquierda las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

La chica negó con la cabeza sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de él, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus grandes ojos.

- por favor, dime que te sucede, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me mientas y mucho menos que tú lo hagas – dijo mientras las lágrimas poco a poco disminuían. Brick la miro en silencio tratando de encontrar una manera para arreglar todo ese asunto.

**- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Le digo la verdad o me invento algo? – **se preguntó mientras veía con culpa el rostro demacrado de la chica por estar llorando **– no, no le puedo mentir a ella, en realidad lo que he hecho todos estos años es evadir ese tema, no le he dicho algo como ¨yo no estoy enamorado de ti¨ o algo parecido, pero, aun así, no quiero verla así, le diré, aunque sea a medias, le diré – **pensó con determinación – Momoko, la verdad es que… - bajo un poco la mirada para esconder el sonrojo que empezó a cubrir sus mejillas –… es que yo… estoy enamorado **de ti – **le dijo… o algo así.

- ¿q… que dijiste? – Le pregunto sorprendida y las lágrimas dejaron de salir mientras le apretaba aún más el brazo **– ¿Qué Brick está enamorado? No, no, él dijo que no quería un chicle, y es cierto, no se la pasa mucho con las chicas ¡ni siquiera pasa mucho tiempo con Miyoko o con Kaoru! Y eso que lo conocieron solo un poco después de que yo lo hiciera, ¿Quién será? – **se preguntó intriga

- p… pues lo que escuchaste, me enamore… – dijo mirando a otro lugar, a cualquier lugar que no fuera ella, no le quería mostrar su sonrojo y para no soltarle todo de una sola vez –…de una chica – termino de decir muy sonrojado.

- b… bueno, no te vas a enamorar de un hombre ¿o sí? – pregunto con picardía

- ¡p… pues claro que no morbosa! – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con el rostro sonrojado furiosamente – ¿q… que me ves? – le pregunto nervioso mientras ella lo examinaba con la mirada.

- ¿Quién es? – le pregunto con voz tímida y en sí, el brazo de Brick, ya no era suyo, ya parecía más bien un muñeco de la chica o algo parecido.

- ¿Quién es quién? – pregunto confundido.

- la chica de la que estas enamorada ¿la conozco? – pregunto con emoción por su amigo.

- Ah, eso, pues no te lo diré – dijo tranquilamente

- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula.

- lo que oíste, no te lo diré – dijo con la misma expresión.

- ¿Cómo que no me lo dirás? – pregunto colerizada.

- pues no lo hare… ¿Qué me vas a hacer si no te lo digo? – pregunto retadoramente.

- … - la chica no dijo nada.

- ya me lo imaginaba – dijo con tranquilidad tratando de pararse del sofá – Bueno ya es tarde y tenemos clases mañana así que… - se paralizo al ya no sentir su brazo de lo apretado que lo tenía la pelirroja entre sus pequeños brazos - ¿pero qué…? –

De repente sintió un golpe en su espalda, no sentía lo mullido del sofá o el brazo ahorcado por los bracitos de la chica, estaba aprisionado en el frio piso de granito y al abrir los ojos vio que estaba con la pelirroja sentada a horcajadas en su torso y retenía sus brazos con sus pequeñas manitas dejándolas a cada lado del cuerpo.

**POV Brick**

En estos momentos desearía estar tres metros bajo tierra, esta posición era una de las tantas que se imaginaba mi encabronada mente, pero claro, era en otra situación y no porque ella quiera saber que es ella es la chica de la que estoy enamorado hasta morir.

- Brick Him – me dijo con una calma que me estaba matando – dime quien es la que te gusta o… - se estaba empezando a recostar en mi torso, algo que me hacía pensar como si fuéramos novios y me estuviera tratando de chantajear, se acercó tanto que acerco su boca a mi oído derecho - ¡LE DIRE A TÍO MASARU QUE INVITISTE UNAS MUJERES DE MALA REPUTACION A TU DEPARTAMENTO! - me dejo con un desagradable zumbido en el oído, pero, escuche muy bien el significado de sus palabras.

El hombre al que ella llamaba ¨tío Masaru¨ era ni más ni menos que mi padre, el gran neurocirujano Masaru Him y aunque no me asfixiaba como otros padre a sus hijos diciéndoles que eran unos vagos arrastrados, no quería que yo malgastara mi tiempo como un chico rico, caprichoso y malcriado que siempre quería conseguirlo todo fácil, claro que yo no era así, pero no quería que mi papá empezara a desconfiar de mí, y en realidad, le tenía un muy sano respeto a mi padre, cosa injustificada ya que mi padre nunca me ha tratado mal, ni a mí ni a ninguno de mis hermanos, más bien era como el padre de Momoko, muy simpático e incapaz de lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a sus hijos, como dije antes un miedo que ni yo sabía porque lo tenía.

- yo en realidad pienso que vas en serio en eso de la violación – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, en momentos como este ella me daba miedo.

- Brick, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil – me dijo con un puchero que me causo ternura, teníamos solo 5 centímetros de distancia, solo del rostro ya que todo su cuerpo estaba apoyado al mío – solo dime quien es la que te gusta… -

- no me gusta, la amo… - la corregí, tenía las mejillas encendidas y no podía separar mis ojos de los de ella, la mire con todo el amor que sentía, era una expresión que más nadie me vería y que ella no sabría por sus despistes y mi cobardía – **la amo, te amo – **si pudiera decírselo.

- ¿ves? Más aun debo saber quién es ¿a quién amas? – me pregunto con una expresión soñadora que me cautivo, soy patético

-**me quiero morir – **pensé con tristeza.

**POV Momoko**

Saber que era tan grande el sentimiento que sentía hacia esa chica me emociono, nunca le había visto con ninguna chica en todo el tiempo que soy su amiga, ósea, no ha tenido ni una sola novia, ya que lo conozco desde que nací.

Me extraño de sobre manera que me viera de una manera, era como si me quisiera decir algo, como si supiera algo de gran importancia que yo debía saber pero que no podía decirme.

- yo… bueno – me dijo con nerviosismo y con un gran sonrojo que cubría la mitad de su rostro, era lindo verlo así, no entendía porque le decían huraño o muchas otras cosas que no eran ciertas, él era súper tierno y sensible, aunque me hayan dicho que él era así solo conmigo, cosa que no sé porque siempre nos la pasamos juntos y nunca lo he visto comportarse feo con otras personas.

- anda, dime – le rogué haciéndome a un lado para dejar de fastidiarlo – ¿estudia en el instituto? – le pregunte desesperada por saber quién era la afortunada.

- si…es… – me dijo ya sudando, me empezó a dar miedo lo que le podría estar pasando, sabía que era tímido, ¿pero que estuviera sudando? era demasiado –… Bell – susurro tan bajo que casi no lo escuche, casi.

- ¿¡QUE!? – pero para mi desgracia si lo escuche.

**POV Brick**

Peor no podía estar la situación, había entrado en pánico y casi mecánicamente, empecé a buscar la lista de chicas que conocía que estudiara en el instituto y sin pensar para nada dije el primer nombre que no fuera el de Momoko.

- Momoko, yo… -

- TU NADA, TRAIDOR – dijo con mucha rabia, algo que me encogió el corazón, no me gustan estas peleas que salimos insultándonos – te dejaste enredar por esa arpía– me dijo con decepción

Bell era una alvina que estudiaba en la misma clase que nosotros, la conocemos desde hace 5 años, ella nunca le cayó bien Momoko, ya que mi linda ella era muy linda y trataba a todos como igual y Bell le tenía envidia porque Momoko era rica y ella no, un día le robo el novio a Momoko y aunque Momoko nunca avía odiado a nadie, Bell se convirtió en la primera y única persona a la que Momoko odiaría ya que para ella, era muy malo tener ese sentimiento, así que lo reservo en una única persona ósea Bell.

Yo no quería verla así, nunca me agrado esa chica y sabia el porqué de su enojo, yo le prometí que nunca trataría con ella y hasta ahora yo lo avía cumplido, claro que la muy zorra de Bell me estaba seduciendo como a muchos de sus ex novios, pero a mí no me interesa, solo la linda pelirroja.

**- ¿Cómo pude cagarla tan mal? – **Me pregunte incrédulo – Momoko, mi… mira, mírame – le dije mientras sujetaba entre mis dedos su barbilla – te lo explicare todo ¿sí? – Le pregunte mientras miraba las pequeñas lagrimas que salían – es la segunda vez que lloras hoy y lo peor es que lo haces por mí culpa – le dije con tristeza.

- ¿pero cómo quieres que no lo haga? Si te gusta la chica que ODIO, no, perdón ¡tú la amas! – me dice exaltada con la cara contraída por las lágrimas, bajo el rostro y empezó a pegarme, cosa que no me dolía en realidad pero era un gran esfuerzo para ella – como, pudiste, eres un malo, desconsiderado – empezó a decirme mientras más lagrimas caían por su rostro.

- Momo, yo… -

- tú nada, mentiroso, farsante… -

- pero… -

- cretino, desgraciado… -

- ¡Momoko! – la interrumpí con gran irritación, no me gustaba cuando se ponía así.

- ¿QUÉ? – me grito con ira.

- era mentira – le dije agarrándole la cara con mis manos para que me siguiera viendo – es… mentira… no es ella – le repetí mientras le quite algunas lágrimas.

- me… mentira… - dijo en un pequeño susurro – mentira – lo dijo con incredulidad - ¿¡mentira!? – grito ya histérica.

- por favor escúchame – le dije mientras le tapaba la boca para que dejara de gritar.

- ¿para qué quieres que lo haga? ¿Para qué me vuelvas a mentir? – me pregunto, algo que me fue difícil de entender por tener mi meno en su boca.

- no te voy a mentir… ya no – le dije mientras quitaba la mono de su boca y baja la cabeza, no podía mirarla, le avía mentido por tanto tiempo que ya no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me pregunto mirándome con preocupación, me dio vuelco el corazón, ella siempre preocupada por todos.

**- creo que si le digo la verdad, será cierto lo que dijeron los chicos, ella intentara ayudarme – **pensé con resignación, debía decirle tarde o temprano.

**Continuara…**

**Lo ciento por la tardanza, voy a procurar ser puntual en todos los capítulos cada semana, bueno me despido, besos**

**¿Me mereceré algún día un review? u.u**


	4. la decisión

**Los mejores amigos**

**hola a todos, lo ciento por la demora del capitulo, espero que les guste, bueno, dejo de ¨joderles¨la vida, el capi.**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

- **Anime – **pensamientos

Fecha: 3/08/2014

capitulo 4: la decisión

* * *

- Momoko...yo… te diré todo – le dije con vista baja, no podría mirarla.

- ¡Pues dímelo de una puñetera vez! - exclamo exaltada.

- solo, dame tiempo ¿si? - le rogué.

- ¿como?

- mi-mira, yo - trate de buscar la mejor escusa posible, algo que me diera mas tiempo - no estoy listo todavía para decirte quien es, se como eres y se que no dejaras de fastidiarme cada vez que estemos cerca de ella si te lo digo ¿o me equivoco? -

- vale, no te seguiré preguntando... pero me lo vas a decir ¿cierto? - me pregunto con un puchero irresistible.

- claro que lo haré - le aclare - oye... - la llame.

- ¿sí?

- ¿que hora es?

- son las... - miro en dirección al reloj de la pared - ¡Son la 2 de la mañana¡ - grito con espanto.

- bueno, voy a irme para dejarte descansar las pocas horas que te quedan - le dije tratando de levantarme del suelo, cuando lo hice le extendí mi mano derecha para que se levantase pero al observar su cara de tristeza me quede inmóvil.

- pero, tu dijiste que ibas a quedarte a dormir aquí - dijo con tristeza.

- ah, cierto je, je - reí mientras me rascaba la nuca, ella sujeto mi mano y se incorporo - bueno, entonces, me podrías traer sabanas y un almohada - le pregunte ya que no sabia donde quedaban.

- ¿para que? - pregunto.

- para dormir en el sofá, ya que tu quieres que yo duerma aquí...

- ¡No señor, no voy a permitir que duermas en el sofá! - grito mientras que capturaba entre sus pequeñas manitas mi brazo derecho y prácticamente me empezó a arrastrar por el recibidor y llegamos a un largo pasillo.

las paredes del pasillo estaban adornadas por porta retratos y tenían un color rosa pálido, los porta retratos tenían fotografías mayormente de Momoko con sus padres, otras estaba ella con las chicas, en unas fotos estábamos nosotros 6, una de la graduación de quinder, pero había una en particular que me gusto mucho. Estábamos Momoko y yo en el gran jardín de la mansión Akatsutsumi, ella estaba con lindo vestido blanco, unas converse grises escarchadas y una cinta para el cabello con flores blancas, y yo, a su lado, estaba con un traje, corbata gris, converse grises y mi amada gorra roja... fue remplazada con una gris con negro, el día de ¨nuestra boda¨ ja, fue lindo ese día.

Momoko me fue arrastrando por todo el camino, habían muchas puertas, hasta que llagamos al final del pasillo, una puerta tallada a mano como todas las anteriores que habían en el pasillo, pero esta me decía que era única y exclusivamente de Momoko, en el marco de la puerta estaban incrustados unos rubíes en forma de corazón, era una puerta prácticamente mudada porque la puerta que daba entrada a su habitación en la mansión Akatsutsumi era idéntica.

Entramos a la habitación, era amplia, las paredes eran de un rosa mas oscuro que el de el pasillo pero aun siendo claro, en el medio de la habitación se encontraba una inmensa cama, vestida de unas sabanas rojas con bordes blancos, las almohadas eran blancas con bordes rojos, al lado izquierdo de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio negro con gavetas fucsia claro, un estante arriba con libros, arriba del escritorio, una lampara y una portátil cerrada blanca, al lado derecho se encontraba un gran tocador blanco con algunos bordes rosas, ella me acerco al centro de la habitación, donde estaba la cama.

- bueno, ¡vamos a dormir! - dijo emocionada mientras se centava en la cama y deba saltítos mientras aplaudía - espera - se detuvo súbitamente y me miro - no vas a dormir así ¿verdad? - me pregunto mientras me señalaba entero, yo baje la mirada, era cierto, todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme.

- ah, bueno...

- no importa, tengo algo que te quedara como un guante - me dijo mientras entraba a una puerta cerca del tocador, no duro ni dos minutos cuando salio, entre sus manos tenia un pantalón suelto de dormir a cuadros rojos y negros, me lo tome y lo vi detalladamente.

Me sorprendió que ella tuviera una prenda de es tamaño, no era gordo, pero si considerablemente mas grande que ella.

- ¿por que tienes esto? - le pregunte. estaba imaginándome cosas incoherentes **- seguro el novio dejo la ropa aquí y esto es de él - **empezó mi subconsciente con su cizaña** - pero no tiene novio, me lo diría **- pensé con mucha sugerida.

- te lo compre ayer, te lo iba a dar mañana pero, las circunstancias - dijo muy sonriente, sus palabras me aliviaron.

- esta bien, oye, ¿y el cuarto de baño? - le pregunte.

- esa puerta que esta al lado del escritorio - vi hacia donde señalaba y vi 2 puertas, me fui a donde señalo, era un cuarto de baño grande, tenia un jacuzzi, una tina, una ducha con puertas de cristal, las paredes eran de un color beige, me empece a des vestir, me empece a desabrochar los botones de la camisa y el pantalón, doble la ropa y vi el pantalón de dormir - **¿como sabia mi talla? - **no le di muchas vueltas al asunto y me lo puse, estaba listo para tener la noche mas in tranquila de mi vida, a mi pesar, no era de la forma que quería.

**Momoko P.O.V**

Estaba pensativa, me había hecho una broma cruel al decirme que Bell era la que le gustaba, pero ya no estaba pensativa por eso, si no por quien seria la chica que cautivo a mi querido amigo, por lo que se, el no había tenido muchas relaciones amorosas, de echo, no había tenido ni una relación amorosa, no había ninguna chica nueva o de intercambio en el instituto.

- ¿que estas pensando? - me pregunto Brick con confusión en su rostro.

- si te lo digo te enojaras - le dije, el tenia el pantalón de dormir que le regale, su torso estaba al descubierto ya que solo le di un pantalón, era muy guapo y muy atlético, la chica de la que el estuviera enamorado era una estúpida si le decía que no quería ser su novia cuando el se le declarase, eso estaba claro.

- dime, te prometo que si me dices no me enojare - me dijo con curiosidad.

- esta bien, espera - me levante de la cama y fui a mi armario, serré la puerta la puerta tras de mi y busque mi pijama, encontré en los cajones donde saque el pantalón de cuadros de Brick y encontré un chor pequeño de algodón de color blanco con corazones rosas y una blusa de tirantes rosa con corazón blancos, me quite la camisa y la falda del instituto, los colgué en el perchero del armario, me puse el pijama y salí del armario que era un cuarto completo.

Vi a Brick sentado en la orilla de la cama con la vista perdida, vi la oportunidad de asustarlo, me acerque por detrás, estaba a unos centímetros de el, lo toque por los hombros rápidamente mientra decía ¨Boo¨ Brick de un respingo se volvió a mirarme.

- no me asustes así - me regaño de repente se me tiro en sima y me empezó a hacer cosquillas - ja, ¿te gusta? - me dijo mientras me seguía torturando en las costillas.

- JA, JA, JA, ¡No por favor! ja ¡SUÉLTAME! - le dije entre rizas, empece a retorcerme entre sus brazos, era una sensación muy fuerte y empece a llorar de la risa.

- bueno esta bien, te dejo, pero es por que no me gusta verte llorar - me dijo mientras dejaba de hacerme cosquillas - pero dime, ¿que estabas pensando antes de irte al armario? - me pregunto decentan a mi lado izquierdo e la cama, yo me incorpore y lo vi, tenia una cara que demostraba su curiosidad.

- bueno, yo... estaba pensando que ¿quien era tu amorsito? - lo vi picara y lo vi sonrojarse, se veía tierno así - por lo que se, no hay ninguna chica nueva en el instituto, así que es una que tiene tiempo estudiando ay - dije analizando todo con sumo cuidado.

- no tienes idea - susurro con la mirada baja.

- una pregunta brick

- ¿cual?

- ¿es linda? me refiero a que ¿no es una de esas malcriadas que abundan en el instituto, verdad? - le pregunte.

- ella es muy dulce y cariñosa - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible - es buena con todos los que la rodean - su cabello le tapaba el rostro y me dio la sensación de estar rodeada de un ambiente de melancolía que provenía de el.

- **¿acaso la chica es tan inalcanzable que se mortifica de esa manera? - **pensé con tristeza - acaso... ¿es platónico ese amor Brick? - le pregunte preocupada, no quería que sufriera, me miro con sorpresa.

- bueno... - bajo la mirada nuevamente - digamos que si - dijo muy bajo.

- ¡no me digas que es un profesora! - le pregunte con horror.

- ¡claro que no! - prácticamente me grito - ella tiene la misma edad que tu y yo, tiene 17, ni mas ni menos - eso me alivio de sobre manera.

- bueno, eso esta bien - le intente animar con una sonrisa, estaba tenso , parecía una estatua que solo movía la cabeza y que esta misma, cambiaba de pálido a rojo intenso en tan solo instantes - pero... ¿sabes? - le dije para que me mirara, funciono - esa chica seria una estúpida si al tu decirle tu sentimientos te rechazara , tu eres genial y vales mucho y no lo digo por tu dinero - le dije con una gran sonoriza.

- ¿tú, en cerio crees eso? - me pregunto subiendo el rostro, en su mirada vi esperanza y algo mas que no pude definir de nuevo ¿cariño? ¿anhelo?.

¿quien es la chica que lo tiene cautivado?

- por supuesto que lo creo - le dije con mucha seguridad.

- ¿y si a ti se te declarara? - me pregunto con el rostro rojizo.

- pues yo... - me puse a pensar, la verdad esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa **- ¿que haría yo? - **me puse a pensar - eso es simple - dije cuando aclare mi mente y supe la respuesta - si a mi me gusta, pues esta claro, le digo que si - dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿pero si no te gusta? - me pregunto preocupado, como si mi opinión lo fuera todo para el.

- es difícil... trataría de ayudarlo, vería si es alguna confusión o algo por el estilo - le dije con una sonrisa - trataría de comprenderlo.

**Brick P.O.V**

_Trataría de comprenderlo._

Esas eran las palabras que pasaban por mi mente.

**- eso fue lo que me dijo Butch ayer, **ta veo - susurre pensativo, si se lo dijera ella analizaría todo y trataria de ayudarme - creo que seria tiempo de decirle - dije con un gran sonrojo.

- ¿desde cuando te gusta? - pregunto con una mirada picara.

- desde ase mucho tiempo - confesé apenado.

- ¿cuanto? ¿uno, dos años? - pregunto intrigada.

- pues... solo digamos que 2 años son demasiado poco - le dije tristemente.

- pues le tienes que decir cuanto antes - dijo alarmada - prométeme que este año no pasara sin que tu le ayas dicho lo que cientes, por fa ¿si? - me pidió con un puchero demasiado tierno para resistirse.

- te lo prometo, igual, no creo poder estar guardándome esto durante mucho mas tiempo - dije con tristeza.

- mouuu, esa chica es muy afortunada por tener a alguien como tu queriéndola de una forma que asta duele - dijo muy feliz - ¡seguro se morirá de la alegría cuando te le confieses! - grito contenta.

- no lo creo - asegure e un susurro, se que se morirá y no de felicidad precisamente, vi la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama y vi el reloj despertador, las 2:45 am, era tarde - es mejor ya van a ser las 3 y yo me pongo de mal humor cuando duermo menos de 4 horas - le advertí mientras me dejaba caer en las muy suaves almohadas de la mullida cama.

- esta bien - dijo se tapaba la boca por un bostezo, agarro la cobija que desordenamos por el juego de las cosquillas y se arropo con ella - ven - me llamo.

- ¿que? - no entendía para que me llamaba. ella me arrastro hacía si y me arropo con ella con la cobija.

- no puedo dejarte pasar frió - me sonrío, se recostó en mi pecho haciendo que casi todo su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con el mio con el mio - eres mas cómodo que las propias almohadas - susurro pasito, su respiración empezó a ser pausada - hueles... bien - susurro pasito y se durmió.

**- si yo huelo bien, tu hueles a gloria - **pensé pasando mi brazo derecho por su cintura mientras la otras mano estaba debajo de mi cabeza - **te lo diré, te lo prometí y me lo prometo, ya tome mi decisión - **la atraje mas hacia mi sintiendo su respiración acompasada en mi pecho - te diré cuanto te amo, muy pronto - susurre muy pasito, llegando a ser apenas un susurro apagado.

**continuara...**

**lo ciento mucho por no haber adelantado ayer... o antier je, je, en estos momentos no tengo computadora, así que tuve que ir a un c****iber ****para escribir el borrador, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo de la semana, le agradezco mucho le comentario que subieron del capitulo anterior, me dio muchos ánimos.  
**

**Arigato, besos**

**Nicolet Divine Light**


	5. Sucesos extraños y acuerdos a escondidas

**Los mejores amigos**

**hola a todas, espero no haberlas dejado complacidas con el capitulo anterior, veo que les va gustando la historias tanto como para dejar comentarios, se los agradezco de corazón, sin mas que decir, el cap.**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

- **Anime – **pensamientos

Oooooooooo: cambia escenas.

**capitulo 5: Sucesos extraños y acuerdos a escondidas.**

**Fecha: 17/8/14**

Oooooooooo

Había amanecido, el viento frió sobresalía a esas horas del día, un molesto sonido constante resonaba en la habitación, se sentía tan bien que no se quería levantar, pero el molesto sonido le molestaba su tranquilo descanso, empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos con pereza.

Sus ojos le mostraban un ambiente diferente al cual él estaba acostumbrado a ver cuándo se levantaba, recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y horas atrás, se sonrojo furiosamente al sentir un pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo, voltio hacia esa pequeña bolita pegada a su costado, el cabello lo tenía desparramado por toda la cama, de la cintura para abajo tenía tapándola las sabanas.

**- se ve súper linda cuando duerme – **pensó con ternura cuando la chica se acurruco a un más hacia el**– cuanto me gustaría verla así todas las mañana – **pensó melancólico. Voltio su mirada hacia la mesita de noche, el reloj despertador y lo apago, eran las 6:10 am, era temprano, daba tiempo de arreglarse con calma he ir tranquilos al instituto – Momo… levántate dormilona – le dijo con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la cabeza **- ¡mierda! En realidad no quiero que se levante para tener más tiempo así con ella, pero si no lo hago, se pondrá histérica, y no hay quien la soporte con esa actitud… - **resignado empezó a tocarle los hombros con suavidad para levantarla – tontita, despierta – le susurro.

- te am… - susurro muy pasito, tanto que pensó haberlo imaginado – te amo – repitió en un susurro un poquito más alto.

- ¿Qué? – susurre incrédulo, me había dicho la cosa más maravillosa que podrá haber escuchado y naturalmente, no lo creía – ¿enserio...? – pregunte esperanzado.

- TE AMO CHOCOLATE – grito y empezó a lamerme la costilla.

**- ¿pero qué mierda estará soñando está loca? – **pensó con preocupación al ver que no iba a ceder con sus pequeños lengüetazos, trataba de separarla de el pero parecía lapa.

- ¡no me dejes chocolatito! – dijo mientras se aferraba más al chico, no era que tuviera más fuerza la chica, es que estaba dormida y no quería lastimarla con un acto brusco.

- pequeña despierta, por favor, n-no soy un chocolate, ¡no me muerdas! – Exclamo asustado cuando sintió unos pequeños pero duros dientes que estaban determinados a quitarle un pedazo del abdomen – bueno Momo, no me dejaste alternativa – le dijo cuando en tan solo un suspiro, el chico se había montado encima de ella, agarro con la mano izquierda las dos manos de la chica y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por las cotillas y estómago, la chica comenzó a llorar de la risa - ¿te vas a despertar o sigo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

- por favor, suéltame – le dijo entre risas la chica.

- está bien, te dejo adicta al chocolate – se burló mientras la soltaba.

- ¿Por qué me empezaste a hacer cosquillas mientras dormía? – pregunto la chica confundida.

- ¿viste la hora que es? Ya son las 7 de la mañana – le dijo sin darle mucha importancia en realidad.

- ¿las 7? Será mejor empezar a arreglarnos para no llegar tarde – dijo dando un bostezo, se levantó de la cama para estirarse – oye – lo llamo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – detuvo su andar asía el cuarto de baño y se volvió asía la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste adicta al chocolate? – pregunto con confusión.

- ¿y no lo eres? – dijo entre risas.

- sí, pero no es común en ti decirme como si nada así – dijo con un puchero.

- que estabas soñando – trato de averiguar.

- bueno, soñé que… - lo pensó y se sonrojo furiosamente – no quieres saberlo – le dijo en un susurro.

- anda, mira, si me dices que soñaste, te digo porque te dije así – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- bueno… yo, soñé que estaba en un mundo de dulces – susurro tímidamente y con un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas y su nariz.

- ¿otra vez soñando con dulces? – le pregunto extrañado el chico – se supone que tío Hirochi lleno una habitación entera de todos los dulces que te encantaban a los 4 años y dijiste que no volviste a soñar con eso – dijo al recordar lo acontecido hace 13 años, los dulces no habían durado ni un mes cuando ya no había mas que algunos caramelos de yogurt, unas barras de chocolate, paletas de freza y una máquina para hacer helados, claro está que todos nos dedicamos a ¨ayudarla a vaciar¨ la habitación.

- sí, ya lo sé, ¡pero es un mundo de chocolate Brick! Es algo sorprendente, imagínate – dijo mientras se acercaba – un …

- Dejame adivinar, estaba soñando que estabas abrazando un chocolate gigante? - Preguntas con burla CIERTA.

- si… ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le pregunto sorprendida.

- no, no es nada en especial, es sol que ¡trataste de comerme! – le dijo con falsa molestia.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundía.

- sí, caníbal adicta al chocolate – le dijo con falso reproche – te pegaste a mi como una lapa, me dijiste ¨te amo chocolate¨ y me empezaste a lamer como si fuera un helado que se derretía – dijo con un fastidio que ni él se lo creía ya que lejos de molestarle le encanto lo que había hecho – dijiste ¨no me dejes chocolatito¨ y me mordiste – le dijo mientras señalaba la parte mal tratada de su abdomen – creo que de verdad tenías ganas de violarme – dijo con un tic en el ojo.

- lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención de convertirme en caníbal y casi comerte al pensar que podrías ser de chocolate – dijo con la vista baja – lo siento – susurro.

- ah-ah, no te pongas así, no estoy molesto, de verdad – le dijo con nerviosismo al verla tan cabizbaja, ella levanto el rostro y lo miro con tristeza – momo, no te pongas así…

- es que… ¡no existe un chocolate gigante! – dijo con tristeza abrazándolo fuertemente.

**- es una de las cosas típicas de momo – **pensó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad – bueno momo, ay que bañarnos para ir al instituto, se nos va a hacer tarde – le recordó.

- está bien, igual tenemos tiempo – dijo mientras entraba al cuarto – yo me baño aquí.

- bueno, yo me voy a mi departamento para arreglarme, vengo cuando esté listo y buscarte ¿o quieres que vallamos cada quien en su propio coche? – dijo un poco inseguro.

- a mí no me importa que me lleves, si tú no tienes problemas para mi está bien.

- Ok, t Enviando ...

- espera – lo detuvo– toma – dijo mientras salía del cuarto de baño, tenía una toalla blanca que le cubría lo justo y necesario, entre sus manos llevaba el uniforme del instituto – se te quedaba.

- se me había olvidado – se rió nervioso mientras tomaba el uniforme **– me va a dar un colapso mental – **pensó con un gran sonrojo – ahora si me voy.

- está bien, dentro de un rato estaré lista – le sonrió mientras regresaba al cuarto de baño.

El chico salió del departamento, no podía estar más tiempo hay, si lo hacía, iba a hacer una estupidez, por el pasillo paso una brisa que entraba por un gran ventanal, la brisa gélida de otoño se le coló por los huesos, haciéndolo correr hasta su de departamento. Al entrar, se sintió más calmado y fue directamente a su habitación para poder bañarse con tranquilidad, al entrar por las puertas de cristal que daba a la ducha, ajusto la temperatura, haciendo que cayera un agua tibia relajante, se enjabono todo el cuerpo y lleno su cabello de espuma por el champú, salió después de unos quince minutos con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y empezó a buscar el uniforme.

- **después de estar listo, tendré que empezar con la fachada nuevamente - **pensó fastidiado mientras se abrochaba el pantalón - ¿tendré que inventarme algo mas para que deje el asunto de ¨la chica que amo¨ o que? - dijo frustrado - si sigo así, no tendré mas opción que decirle la verdad de golpe - susurro apesadumbrado mientras pasaba cada brazos por las mangas de la camisa blanca.

Se abrocho los botones de la camisa con paciencia, poniéndose después el saco y la corbata para buscar sus zapatillas y las llaves del coche. Al estar listo salio del departamento, con mochila en mano al departamento de la pelirroja. Abrió la puerta pero no se encontró con la chica.

-**seguro se sigue bañando - **pensó con fastidio, quitándose las zapatillas, dejándolas en el recibidor y dejo la mochila arriba del sofá, fue directamente al cuarto de la chica, iba a mitad del pasillo cuando escucho un grito desgarrador, corrió y abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto viendo una escena extremadamente extraña. Momoko estaba arriba de la cama tapándose como podía con la mínima toalla que sostenía a la altura de su pecho, señalando a lo que una una pequeña cucaracha de unos 4 centímetros.

- Mátala Brick, ¡HAS ALGO! - le grito sacándolo de su aturdimiento, el chico piso al bicho y agarrándolo con un papel que tenia en el bolsillo del saco, lo boto por la ventana - Brick ¡Eres mi salvador! - grito emocionada tendiéndoselo encima al pobre chico haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo los dos de lleno en el piso.

- O-oye momo, ti-tienes que vestirte, se va a hacer tarde - dijo con nerviosismo - **Dios ¿por que no decides matarme de una puta vez? - **pregunto mentalmente, con pesar se incorporo, cosa que fue peor, ya que la chica quedo sentada en su regazo y el cuerpo de ella quedo completamente pegado al de el - **me quiero matar.**

- Ay... es cierto, se esta haciendo tarde - dijo boletando a ver al reloj despertador de la pequeña mesita dándole poca importancia al echo que lo atormentaba - ya son las /:45 - exclamo sorprendida. De pronto se volvió a mirarlo con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y una gran cara de sorpresa - Brick... ¿m-me podrías hacer un favor? - pregunto tímidamente.

- tu dirás... - dijo calmado como si no estuvieran en esa posición tan comprometedora.

- ¿t-tú podrías serrar los ojos para poder pararme...? - pregunto bajando la mirada apenada.

- ¡claro! como tú quieras - dijo serrando fuertemente los ojos.

- no bayas a ver ¿si? - advirtió mientras sentía el pequeño peso poco a poco irse.

- yo jamas te faltaría el respeto de esa forma - dijo frunciendo el ceño -**si seré bastardo, diciéndole en su cara que no lo haría y me muero de ganas de hacerlo, ¡pero si ser mierda! - **se regaño mentalmente, sintiendo ya que los ojos le dolían de tanto apretarlos.

- Brick, ya puedes abrir los ojos - le dijo entre rizas, al abrirlos vio a la chica con su uniforme puesto menos las botas que usaba, ya que estas estaban en el recibidor justo al lado de sus zapatillas. El chico se incorporo rápidamente de pie, sonriendole con ternura.

- ¿estas lista?

- si - dijo con una gran sonrisa, salieron del cuarto y fueron al recibidor, los dos agarraron sus mochilas del sofá y fueron hacia la entrada para ponerse los calzados, salieron del departamento y fueron directamente al ascensor. todo el trallecto asta el carro fue en un sielencio incomodo para el chico.

**- me siento culpable, ¡metirle descaradamente en su propia cara! soy un idiota, solo espero que sea verdad lo que me dijo y tome de buena manera la noticio o si no me mudo ¡por lo minimo! - **pensó con frustracion, se centia mal por mentirle así y ya no queria seguir haciendolo, subieron al coche i arrancaron en direcion al instituto, no habia trafico, así que no tenian que preocuparce por llegar tan tarde.

Al estasionar el coche y salir del mismo, se dieron cuenta de que los coches de sus amigos estaban ya aparcados.

- demonos prisa o se nos hara mas tarde para llegar a la clace - adbirtio Brick mientras caminaba rumbo al interior del edificio.

- esperame - grito Momoko mientras empesaba a seguirlo, todo el trallecto estubieron en silencio, llegando demasiado pronto para el gusto del chico, encontrandoce con que el profesor no estaba y que habia abisado que no iba a poder llegar, así que tenian 2 horas libres.

- que molestia, me hubiera quedado durmiendo, desde ahora voy a llamar primero a Butch o a Boomer para preguntar por los profesores, ya a pasado 3 beses - dijo con fastidio el chico

- sí, yo empesare a hacer lo mismo - dijo con cara de des-animo la chica - bueno, voy a buscar a las chicas, nos vemos en clases - dijo mientras se iba caminando tranquilamente.

- nos vemos - dijo mientras la miraba desaparecer por un cruse de pasillos - **mejor me pongo a buscar a los idiotas de mis hermanos les pido un conceo, aunque no creo que sea de mucha ayuda pero no importa - **pensó mientras iba caminando escaleras abajo - seguro estaran en el el patio...-

Oooooooooo

- hola Boomer, hola Butch - saludo Miyaco, los mencionados boltiaron a verla sorprendidos, ella estaba con Kaoru que tenia una cara de felicidad.

- hola pequeña ¿como estas? - dijo el rubio sonrriendo tranquilamente y con cordealidad - **¿porque sonrrie así? me esta asustando - **penso nervioso.

- bien, oigan queriamos preguntarles algo - dijo con una carita muy angelical.

- ustedes diran - dijo Butch el cual no le habia quitado la mirada de encima a la morena - **que estara planeando, ¿sera que nos escucho mientras hablabamos del tema de Momoko y Brick? - **penso con nerviosismo.**  
**

- pues beras querido Butch, yo te lo esplicare con tranquilidad ven, acompañame - le dijo mientras lo jalaba de la mano y se alejaban de los rubios.

- **esto no era parte del plan, bueno, tendre igualmente que hablar del tema, ****solo espero que nos ayuden - **pensó con nerviosismo - oye Bomer... - lo llamo.

- ¿que pasa pequeña? - pregunto con una tierna sonrrisa.

- es solo que... - se callo por un momento pero siguio - queria saber si ustedes 2 nos podian ayudar con algo, ¿podrian? - pregunto muy nerviosa.

- ¿pero que es? - pregunto preocupado.

- bueno, veras... es que ayer, nosotras l-los oimos hablar sobre un tema muy interesante - dijo nerviosa.

- ¿de que cosa estabamos hablando y como a que hora? - pregunto algo nervioso.

- pues hora, a la salida de claces y de que, pues... era de... que... bkroldnbmko - balbucio al final.

- ¿que? - pregunto confundido y nervioso por la hora que habia mencionado.

- que a Brick le gusta Momoko - dijo en un susurro lo suficiente mente alto para que solo Boomer lo escuchara.

- ¿porque dijo eso? - pregunto muy nervioso - **Brick nos matara si sabe que Miyako y Kaoru saben de esto - **penso aterrado.

- por que los escuche a ustedes 2 hablando con Brick sobre ese tema mientras Kaoru y yo, estabamos escondidas escuchando - confeso con la mirada baja.

- ¡Brick nos va a matar, a degollar! - grito mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con horror.

- tranquilo Boomer, tranquilisate, no tiene porque saberlo, nosotras no le diremos nada - dijo mientras le ponia la mano en el hombro derecho para tranquilisarlo.

- ¿hablas en serio? - pregunto esperanzado al pito de ya casí ponerse a llorar.

- Tiene usted razón en que estamos todos estos años a Ballan Bajo por alguna bola de metiche después de que exponga el ladrillo sierto ¿? - Con una enorme DIJO sonrrisa debolviendole que al alma chica rubia.

- AH, gracias Miyako, no sabes la alegria que me da escuchar eso, ¡te adoro! - dijo mientras la alsaba con un gran abrazo.

- jajaja, Boomer, no hagas eso que me da risa cada vez que lo haces - dijo entre risas la sonrrojada muchacha.

- esta bien - dijo bajandola ya que el chico le llevaba mas de una cabeza a la pequeña rubia - y dime ¿en que era que querian que las ayudaramos? - pregunto intrigado.

- bueno pues, veras, queriasmos hacerle el trabajo mas facil al querido Brick y ayudarlo en conquistarla - dijo muy sonrriente.

- sí que planean que los 4 juntos hagamos que esos 2 se junte ¿sierto - pregunto con una gran sonrrisa.

- esacto, y ¿nos vas a ayudar? - pregunto esperanzada.

- claro que lo hare, cuenten con migo, ahora a esperar que dice Butch, ya que es muy terco - dijo con una sonrrisa.

- pero yo se que Kaoru lograra convencerlo, pero no quiero ni imaginarme el metodo que usara si Butch se resiste a cooperar - dijo nerviosa.

Oooooooooo

- ya - dijo con la misma sonrrisa.

- ¿Qué curso de realización estos? - Las cuestiones serias.

- nada, solo queria pedirte que me hicieras un favor - dijo sin quitar la sonrrisa.

- **mejor no hacer que se moleste - **penso - ¿en que quieres que te ayude? - pregunto intrigado.

- solo queria ver sí me podias ayudarme a juntar a Momoko y a Brick - dijo sin quitar su enorme sonrisa.

- ¿juntarlos? yo no sabia que se habian peliado - dijo indiferentemente - **¿por que dice eso? ¿se habra dado cuenta que Brick esta enamorado de Momoko? -** se pregunto con un nerviosismo.

- tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero cuando digo de juntarlos Butch, no te hagas el tonto con migo que no te funciona - dijo contranquilidad.

- Kaoru ... usted sabe cómo ladrillo está enamorado de Momoko? - Pregunte en serio.

- los escuchamos Miyako y yo cuando estaban hablando sobre ese tema ayer - dijo con cara de triunfo.

- ¡Maldito mar! Ladrillo nos mató en pateara mí donde nunca debieron ser pateado ¡Mierda! - Empeso isterico caminando un Decir lado hasi Otro ONU.

- tranquilisate, quieres - le dijo mientras lo sarandeaba por los hombros, cosa que se le hacia un poco dificil ya que el era muchisimo mas alto que ella pero aun así prosiguio - mir, no le dire nada a Brick, el no se enterara, solo quiero que a cambio de mi silencio tu me ayudes a hacer que se vuelban novios ¿entendiste? - le pregunto viendolo fijamente.

- esta bie... - dijo des-animado con los hombros caidos.

- exelente, ahora a regresar con los rubios - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que hiso que el moreno se sonrojara pero el cual no pudo ver ella ya que sa habia volteado para caminar.

- **algun dia de estos... te promento que algun dia de estos **- pensó el chico - **te dire lo que siento por ti...**

**Continuara...  
**

**N.A: así que el moreno y el rubio tambien tienen un amor ¨platonico¨ bueno dentro de poco dejara de serlo no se exsasperen. Pasando a otro asunto, siento mucho la demora, y disculpenme si el capitulo quedo corto, se supone que publicaria ayer, pero es que esta semana a sido muy agitada, lo lamento.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dieron, les agradesco de corazon.**

**iruu: te agradesco de verdad que pienses de esa forma sobre mi trabajo, no sabes cuanta alegria me da saber que te gusta y siento mucho que no tengas cuenta, ojala algun dia te animes a hacerte una cuenta para leer una maravillosa historia que de seguro escrivirias.**

**iru-chan loli oscuro: muchisimas gracias por querer tanto a Brick, yo lo adoro, pero tambien me facina tu historia de ¨mi novio de laboratorio¨ esta genial, continuala, porfavor, me facino, te agradesco que te guste mi Historia.**

**Les agradesco con mi alma que les aya gustado mi Fic, cuando estaba como en el capitulo 2 me deprimi mucho al ver que no habia ni 1 solo comentario y pense en no seguir, pero me dio una inmensa felicidad al leer sus comentarios, se los agradesco.**

**¿que opinan de poner adelantos? ¿les gustaria?**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene en el proccimo capitulo.**

**L****es manda un enorme abraso sicologico  
**

**Nicolet Luz Divina**


	6. ¿que carajo tengo que hacer ahora?

**Los mejores amigos**

**Brick POV**

**Capitulo 6. ****¿que carajo tengo que hacer ahora?**

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por todo el patio, se le estaba haciendo complicada la tarea de encontrar a sus 2 hermanos, ya que no estaban en los lugares que mayormente se la pasaban en horas libres.

Paseo por todo el lugar asta que vio a lo lejos a dos morenos que el conocía muy bien, iba a ir a hablar con ellos pero me detuvieron.

- hola - escuche una voz chillona e irritante a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta y descubrí a la desteñida de Bell.

- ¿que quieres Bell - le pregunte de mala gana, había algo en ella que no me gustaba.

- ah, ¿por que me tratáis vosotros así? ¿es por la oxigenada esa con la que siempre estáis?, esa estúpida, no me deja estar contigo - dijo con rabia que a mi me valía muy poco.

- ¿quién... quien...? – pregunte en voz baja para contener la rabia que sentía, por lo visto no pude lograrlo – ¡¿QUIEN MIERDAS TE AS CREÍDO PARA INSULTARLE DE ESA MANERA?! – Pregunte cabreado - ¿QUIÉN CARAJOS CREES QUE ERES? – esa mujer me caía de la patada.

**-** ¿pe-pero por qué…? – trato de balbucear, pero no la interrumpí.

- ¡No me vengas con una de tus estupideces! – le grite exasperado.

- pero…

- ¡pero nada! Déjame en paz antes de que te denuncie a la policía y demande una orden de restricción contra ti – dije emprendiendo camino a donde había visto a los azabaches **–** **por estar perdiendo el tiempo con esta desteñida se me han escapado – **pensé cabreado.

Llegue hasta donde los había visto, mire por todos lados y a lo lejos vi como caminaban hacia mi hermano rubio y a Miyako, corrí para poder alcanzarlos y al llegar a unos cuantos metros, les grite.

- ¡oigan, esperadme! – grite cansado, había corrido bastante para encontrarlos.

- Brick ¿qué pasa? – respondió sorprendida Kaoru.

- no es… nada, solo que los estaba… buscando desde hace rato… - dije jadeando.

- ¿para qué? – pregunto mi hermano del medio extrañado.

- es algo que tengo que hablar con Boomer y contigo – dije ya habiendo recuperado el aliento por completo.

- ah, ya veo – dijo serio – Boomer, ven – grito, no muy fuerte ya que no se encontraba muy lejos.

- voy – dijo de vuelta, hablo un poco con Miyako y vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

- bueno, yo me voy – dijo Kaoru dándose la vuelta para irse - adiós.

- adiós - dijimos los 3 al unisono.

- muy bien ¿de que era lo que querías que hablásemos? - pregunto Butch.

- sobre Momo - dije con seriedad.

- ¿de... momo...? - pregunto confundido Boomer y con lo que podía ver, con ¿miedo?.

- si... ¿les pasa algo? - pregunte confundido, no entendía porque estaba nerviosos.

- no, para nada hermano, todo esta bien - dijo con una gran sonrisa Butch - ala, dinos ¿que es lo que pasa con la linda momo?.

- es que ayer hable con ella - dije yendo por las ramas.

- pero, si eso lo haces todos los días que...

- ¡no me digas que te le confesaste! - dijo interrumpiendo con asombro y alegría Boomer - te felicito.

- no es eso - dije en un susurro.

- ¿entonces? - pregunto esta vez decepcionado el rubio.

- es que... - estaba muy nervioso y de la nada empezaba a sentir mi cara caliente.

- ala, dilo de una buena vez - dijo con burla Butch, segura era su forma de animarme.

- es que yo-yo - ya estaba tartamudeando, ¿seré idiota? me exaspere y explote - ¡ Dormí con ella! - grite, pero lo hice lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ellos dos me escuchasen.

- ¿¡QUE!? - gritaron a todo lo que un pulmón común y corriente podría soportar.

- ¿como que te acostaste con ella? - pregunto Boomer.

- ¿y no habías dicho que no te le habías declarado? - dijo Butch.

- ¿la trataste mal?.

- ¿no me digas que fuiste uno de esos malditos que obliga a las mujer?.

- ¡MIRA QUE SI LA VIOLASTE ME OLVIDO DE QUE ERES MI HERMANO! - me regañaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

- ¿pero que chorradas se han estado imaginando? - pregunte arqueando una ceja.

- ¿pues de que mas idiota? acabas de decir que te acostaste con momo - dijo Butch cabreado.

- ¡pero si que tienen la mente podrida! - grite cabreado - ¿porque mierdas piensan eso? - pregunte con ira.

- bueno, es que tu di-dijiste q-que - espesó a tartamudear Boomer.

- ¡nada de eso! - les grite enojado - ¿como podéis pensar vosotros que yo seria capas de hacer tal atrocidad? - pregunte cabreado a mas no poder.

- pero, cualquiera pensaría mal si le dicen eso

- da igual... ella vive en mi piso – dije con un susurro y un sonrojo que estaba seguro que tenía.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido Boomer.

- ¿pero desde cuándo? – pregunto esta vez Butch.

- hace unos días, ¿se acuerdan que en mi piso ay solo 2 departamentos? El otro estaba vacío – les pregunte y asintieron – pues Momo se mudó a ese – dijo con la mirada baja.

- wuaw, ¡es tu oportunidad, hombre! – dijo con entusiasmo.

- ¿para qué? – Pregunte con un tono alto y mirándolos molesto – ¿Qué voy a hacer? No cambia nada el hecho de que ella ¨viva a mi lado¨, ella no se dará cuenta de mí solo por eso – dije bajando nuevamente mi mirada.

- ¡animo! Sé que ella es despistada, pero…

- ¡pero no te puedes rendir tan fácil! Eso no es algo que tu hicieras – dijo interrumpiendo Butch a Boomer.

- así es - dijo contento Boomer.

- pero da igual – dije dándome la vuelta y riéndome interior mente por la expresión de horror de los dos. – yo ya he tomado una decisión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto sorprendido Boomer.

- no nos dirás que dejaras de tratar de conquistar a momo ¿verdad? – pregunto Butch igual de sorprendido que Boomer.

- bueno no te lo diré – dije mientras me daba media vuelta con fingido enfado para ver las caras pálidas de los dos, pero cambie mi expresión de inmediato a una gran sonrisa – porque no lo haré – dije feliz.

- maldito ¿Por qué nos asustas así? – me reclamo Butch.

- me habías asustado – dijo aliviado Boomer.

- pero he tomado una decisión – dijo ya con cara seria.

- ¿y cual es? - pregunto con curiosidad Boomer.

- pues yo... me le declarare - dije sin cambiar mi expresión seria - no pasara este año sin que yo lo haya hecho - dije muy decidido.

- ese es mi hermano - dijo Boomer con una sincera sonrisa, mientras Butch estaba aullando como un lobo.

- y ¿cuando se lo disidiste? - pregunto entre risas Butch, al dejar de estar aullando como un psicópata.

- pues... aunque no lo creíais, momo me hizo que se lo prometiera - dije recordando la promesa que le hice la noche anterior.

- ¿que? - pregunto confundido Boomer.

- si, pero ella no sabe quien me gusta - dije recordándolo todo.

- así que... - hablo Butch con una cara que a mi no me agradaba para nada - ... lo decidiste por fin, ya era hora hombre y nosotros te ayudaremos a que te declares de la mejor forma mañana...- ¿que? ¿mañana?.

- ¿po-por que ta-tan pronto? - pregunte nervioso, no estaba preparado todavía.

- claro, entre mas rápido mejor, ¿a que sí? - pregunto Boomer con una sonrisa ¨inocente¨.

- sí, sí, eso es cierto Boomer - le respondió con la mis sonrisa Butch.

- pero...

- ya que mañana es tu cita con Momoko, tienes una oportunidad de decirle todo - siguió hablando Butch ignorándome completamente.

- esta bien... - dije en un pequeño susurro. Es cierto, ya era hora, no lo podía posponer por mas tiempo - le diré todo a ella mañana.

- bien... - sonrió Boomer, en ese momento sonó el timbre, dando aviso que las clases iban a comenzar - vamos.

Lo haría, por fin le diría todo a Momoko, solo espero que no me desprecie después de mañana...

**Fin de Brick POV**

La hermosa pelirroja de exóticos ojos rosas, se pasaba por todo el patio dando saltitos buscando a Miyako y a Kaoru, duro unos momentos buscando sin rumbo fijo el paradero de las chicas hasta que diviso como estas estaban escondidas en unos arbustos y guardaban absoluto silencio, iba a ver que era lo que hacían, pero escucho unos aullidos y risas provenientes del lugar donde estaban las chicas, se acerco sigilosamente para que no la descubrieran, pero escucho las voces de Boomer y Butch y se quedo justo detrás de las chicas tratando de entender de que iba la conversación viendo la cara abatida de Brick.

- esta bien - susurro muy por lo bajo - le diré todo a ella mañana - concluyo con determinación. Sonó el timbre y los chico se iban en dirección a los pasillos que daban entrada a el edifico.

- Waw, por fin deicidio que se le confesaría a ella es genial - chillo la pequeña rubia levantándose con emoción.

- oye tenemos que entrar rápido, acuérdate que es el profesor de Filosofía el que nos dará clases a esta hora - decía la morena recogiendo su mochila.

- oigan - susurro la pelirroja llamando la atención de las chicas, ellas voltearon lentamente y cuando la miraron se pusieron pálidas - ¿de que estaban hablando los chicos? - pregunto intrigada.

- bueno era... - susurro Kaoru.

- que el le... - continuo Miyako, escucharon que la campana volvió a sonar - tenemos que ir a clases, ya sabes como es el profesor de Filosofía - dijo entre risas nerviosas.

- ¡es cierto! vamos, que no nos dejara entrar después - dijo corriendo la morena a toda prisa para evitar hablar del tema que insistía la pelirroja.

- **hablare en la salida con Brick para preguntarle que esta pasando... - **pensó decidida

Las clases transcurrían lentamente, se la pase en todas las clases pensativa, no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que los profesores escribieran en el pisarron o estuvieran explicando

- **¿que sera de lo que estaban hablando los chico? - **se preguntó intrigada la chica, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Brick que se veía cohibido

Mientras tanto.

Brick se sentía muy nervioso, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar.

- **el día de mañana le diré todo a momo - **pensó nervioso - **¿como se lo tengo que decir?, no le puedo decir ¨he, Momoko ¿sabes una cosa? te amo, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?, no, no puedo, sin contar que se lo he ocultado todo este tiempo - **se deprimió de solo pensar lo que haría la chica al día siguiente cuando le dijera todo.

- Brick... Brick, ¿te pasa algo? - pregunto una voz angelical que lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Mo-Momoko, ¿que pasa? - pregunto nervioso.

- eso te pregunto a ti, ya toco el timbre de salida y tu todavía estas aquí - dijo viéndolo con preocupación.

- AHH, ¿ya toco el timbre?, ehh, bueno, me voy... - dijo atropelladamente mientras recogía sus cosas y trataba de escapar de la pequeña chica, según el, que estaba muy confundida por su actitud.

- Brick, espera, tenemos que irnos juntos ¿lo recuerdas? tu me trajiste - dijo con voz tímida.

- ¿AH? - se puso a pensar por un momento y se acordó - se me había olvidado, bueno... vayámonos - dijo en un susurro.

- bien - dijo contenta, acercándose a el con saltos que hacían sonar el mármol del suelo, debido a los altos tacones de las botas.

en el camino al aparcamiento estaban hablando de cosas triviales, que aveces no tenían ni sentido

- oye, quería preguntarte algo - le dijo cuando ya estaban en la salida del aparcamiento.

- tu dirás - dijo mirando hacia todas partes para no atropellar a nada ni a nadie.

- ¿que vas a hacer mañana? - pregunto tímidamente lo que para ella era una simple pregunta, para Brick parecía un balde de agua helada, mira, que el frió otoñal parecía el calor del verano.

- voy... a ve-venir aquí a clases ¿porque? - trato de no demostrarse nervioso pero no pudo.

- pero después de clases.

- iré contigo para comer un pastel de queso en el centro comercial - dijo muriéndose del nerviosismo.

- ¿y después de eso no harás nada fuera de lo lugar?, ¿como hablar con una chica diferente a mi? - pregunto tratando de sacarle información.

- no, después de estar contigo te llevare a tu departamento y me iré al mio, fin de las actividades del día de mañana - dijo con simpleza, no estaba mintiendo, planeaba hacer eso.

- o, vamos Brick, te escuche que estabas hablando con tus hermanos, diciéndoles que le dirías todo a ella mañana, ¿de quien te referías y que le vas a decir? - pregunto impaciente por saber.

- **mierda, ella nos escucho, bueno, no me tengo que alterar, por algo me esta preguntando, ella no sabe de quien estábamos hablando, mas sin embargo... ¿que carajo tengo que hacer ahora?.**

**Continuara...**

**holissss, espero que les haya gustado el capi, he estado muy ocupada, con este capitulo, ademas que tenia que publicar los capítulos de la otra historia, ¨amor a prueba¨ gracias por sus comentarios y espero que se las pasen bien.**

**Les manda un beso**

**Nicolet Divine Light**

**¿Review?**


	7. inconvenientes y últimos recursos

**Los mejores amigos**

**Holis, trate de no retrasarme y aquí estoy después de una semana, espero que os guste este capitulo, sin mas que desir, el cap.**

**capitulo 7. inconvenientes y últimos recursos.**

**- **Anime - conversación.

- **Anime - **pensamientos.

- cambio de escenario.

**Fecha: 14/09/14.**

* * *

- ¿y bien?, cuéntame ¿que va a pasar mañana? ¿con que chica vas ha hablar? - pregunto la chica impaciente.

- **piensa, vamos, piensa - **trato de hacer funcionar su cerebro a todo lo que daba para poder contestar a su dilema y viendo al camino para no chocar a nadie - **lo tengo - **pensó - bueno, hablare con una chica que me g... - trato de decir pero fue interrumpido.

- te le vas a declarar a la chica que me dijiste que te gusta ¿verdad? - pregunto ansiosa.

- pu-pues s-sí - dijo nervioso mientras frenando por una luz roja.

- ¡QUE BIEN! ¡Brick tendrá novia! ¡Brick tendrá novia! ¡Brick tendrá novia! - canturreaba contenta.

- bu-bueno, yo no lo creo a-así - dijo nervioso mientras volvía a poner en marcha el coche.

- ¿por que lo dices?, seguro que te aceptara de inmediato - dijo con una sonrisa.

- eso lo veré mañana - dijo mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento del edificio en el que vivían.

Salieron del coche, saludaron al botones Cris y tomaron el ascensor, estaban en un silencio muy cómodo para ambos, Momoko pensaba en quien seria su nueva ¨cuñada¨ y Brick pensaba en las mejores palabras para utilizar en su declaración el día siguiente y si la pelirroja lo tomaría bien, llegaron al ultimo piso y salieron del ascensor.

- bueno, asta mañana - dijo Brick despidiéndose de Momoko y empezando a quitar la cerradura de la puerta.

- asta mañana - dijo mientras habría la puerta de su propio apartamento, voltio para mirarlo y le sonrió - que la pases bien - dijo con una sonrisa y entro en el departamento.

- **mañana sera un día difícil - **pensó serrando la puerta al entrar en su casa

- **ah, ya me acuerdo, mañana le preguntare a Brick su opinión sobre Mitch, a ver si el piensa igual que Miyako y Kaoru - **pensó contenta lliendose a bañar.

**(Brick)**

Salí a caminar por la noche, estaba lloviendo y hacia demasiado frió para siquiera pensar en salir, pero yo quería despejarme, pase por un parque que naturalmente estaba desolado por el clima, me decidí a ir a un columpio, total, ya estaba mojado, no me importaba seguir en aquel estado. Al llegar pude divisar una pequeña figura con la cara gacha y con el cuerpo echo volita en el columpio, era una chica, me acerque lentamente y supe de quien se trataba.

- **¿Mo-Momoko...?** - me fui acercando aun mas, se veía preciosa, la luz de la luna iluminaba el contorno de su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar su larga cabellera, que en ese momento estaba suelta - momoko, ¡estas bien? - ella voltio la cabeza para mirarme, cuando lo hizo, vi como fruncía el ceño y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos los cuales me miraban con ¿odio...?

- ¡¿que haces aquí?! - grito con cólera, cosa que me preocupo, ¿porque ella estaba así?.

- salí para despejarme, ¿porque estas así? - me quite el abrigo que tenia y me acerque a ella para ponérselo - te vas a enfermar, anda vamos a casa, si quieres te hago chocolate mientras tomas un baño - dije tratando de colocar el abrigo en sus hombros pero ella me aparto con un empujón, no tan fuerte, pero si me hizo retroceder unos dos pasos.

- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! - grito encolerizada, me preocupe aun mas.

- ¿que pasa? ¿porque estas así momo? - pregunte preocupado, enserio no sabia que le estava pasando

- ¡no me llames así! no tienes el derecho ni de pronunciar mi nombre - en estos momentos es como si escupiera veneno, que poco a poco trataba de llegar a mi.

- ¿pero que hice?, si te molesto alguna cosa que haya dicho o hecho, dímelo y lo resolveremos, pero dime que es lo que pasa - le suplique exasperado por saber el motivo de su comportamiento tan áspero.

- ¿y tienes el descaro de preguntarme?, tu lo sabes muy bien, pero si te quieres hacer el que no sabe te lo diré, tu me mentiste - me dijo con rencor, esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

- ¿que...?

- que tu me mentiste, ¿que? ¿creíste que nunca me enteraría? ¿pensaste ¨Momoko es tan estúpida que no se dará cuenta de lo que me pasa¨?, pues ya lo vez Brick, no soy tan estúpida como pensabas, ya me entere que me amas - al escuchar como soltaba esas palabras con asco me quede atónito.

- ¿como, te enteraste? - logre preguntar a trabes de todo el caos que era mi cabeza.

- escuche una de tus conversaciones con tus hermanos - dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba todo menos felicidad.

- Momoko, yo no pensaba que eras estúpida, nunca pensaría eso, yo te amo - dije mientras la abrazaba, me aterraba verla así, se veía tan demacrada, sin vida.

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¿creías que yo te amaría a ti? , eres patético - me pegaba en el pecho tratando con todas sus fuerzas quitarme, pero yo apenas si sentía algo.

- de verdad te amo, siempre te e amado Momoko y yo...

- déjame... y-yo...

- no sabes cuanto te amo - le dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso.

- n-no... d-déjame - tartamudeo serrando fuertemente los ojos, pero yo seguía acercándome.

- de verdad te am...

- ¡CÁLLATE! - me grito dándome una cachetada que me separo de ella al instante - YO TE ODIO - grito echándose.

_- _¡MOMOKO! ¡NO TE BAYAS! ¡ESPERA!- grite tratando de alcanzarla, pero cuando pensaba que podría alcanzarla, se alejaba mas

_eres patético..._

**_no me digas eso por favor_**

_CÁLLATE_

_¿creías que te correspondía?_

_**No, por favor**_

_YO TE ODIO_

**_No mas_**

_YO TE ODIO_

- ¡NOOO! - grite con horror serrando fuertemente los ojos.

- Brick, despierta, Brick, ¿que te pasa? - escuche la vos preocupada de Momoko, abrí los ojos encontrándome con que estaba en mi habitación y no en ese parque desolado, el sol pasaba por la ventana avisando que hay un día hermoso y no una lluvia torrencial con una brisa gélida y con la luna de protagonista en el cielo, voltee mi mirada hacia donde escuchaba esa dulce voz y vi a Momoko sentada a mi lado tomándome de la mano, vestida con el uniforme del Instituto y mirándome con preocupación - ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto angustiada.

- si, es solo que... tuve una pesadilla horrenda - dije viéndola con alivio - tu me decías que me odiabas - dije con tristeza agachando la mirada

- por favor no llores - dijo mientras me tocaba la cara ¿llorando? - no me gusta verte así, yo nunca te odiaría.

- ¿estoy llorando? - pregunte incrédulo, no he llorado desde que era un crió.

- estaba llorando mientras gritabas - dijo con una sonrisa maternal - pero bueno, creo que estas mejor, por que vamos a llegar tarde si no te apuras - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- esta bien ya me voy a vestir - dije mientras salia de la cama por el lado contrario al que estaba Momoko, iba de camino al baño cuando se me paso por la mente una pregunta - oye, momo - la llame en un susurro.

- ¿que pasa? - pregunto sonriente.

- ¿si te dijeran una mentira, tu odiarías a esa persona que te mintió? - pregunte en un tono suave.

- depende - dijo pensativa.

- ¿de que?

- veras, las mentiras son básicamente ocultar la verdad - dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama - aunque la gente la calcifica algunas buenas y otras malas. las ¨buenas¨ son cuando una persona le oculta la verdad a alguien porque piensa que le ara daño y las ¨malas¨ son como cosas malas que alguien aya echo o algo parecido, en lo personal, preferiría que me lo dijeran, no importa que tipo de mentira fuese, me gustaría que me hablaran con la verdad - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- pero si no te gusta lo que te han ocultado...

- pues trataría de soportar - dijo pensativa - pero bueno, ve a bañarte y arreglarte rápido que no tenemos todo el día para ir al instituto - dijo tirándome una almohada que no me llego por meterme y serrar la puerta del cuarto de baño.

- ya voy no me apures...

_Estaba decidido, esas palabras me habían animado, al menos que ocurra algo catastrófico, le diré todo..._

**(Narrador)**

El tiempo transcurría normalmente, aunque diferente para cada persona, para cierto pelirrojo se le hacían demasiado rápidas las manecillas del reloj, para unos rubios y morenos se le hacían todo lo contrario, les parecía que las horas iban demasiado lento, pero para una linda e inocente pelirroja que veía a sus amigos desesperados e impacientes, el tiempo le daba igual, se imaginaba como era la chica de la cual se había enamorado su amigo y se trataba de recordar que a la hora que estuviera con el pelirrojo, se acordara de preguntarle si le caía bien Mitch.

El día paso y la hora llego sin mas demora, los pelirrojos se fueron al aparcamiento al igual que los morenos y los rubios, cada uno de los chicos se fue a su respectivo coche, Brick le dijo a Momoko que lo siguiera en el camino para guiarla a cual centro-comercial irían para comer el dichoso pastel de queso y los rubios y morenos acordaron perseguirlos a la distancia para no dar sospechas.

Llegaron al dichoso centro-comercial, que quedaba a unos 20 minutos del Instituto, los pelirrojos se fueron a un restauran muy amigable y acogedor que le fascino de inmediato a la chica, se sentaron en una mesa que quedaba pegada al ventanal y pidieron su orden, mientras tanto, con los rubios, ellos se fueron a un restauran de sushi y al igual que los pelirrojos, se sentaron al lado del ventanal para ver las acciones del chico, y con Butch y Kaoru no era muy diferentes al lado del restaurante de sushi, había uno de ramen y veían con expectación a la pareja de ojos exóticos. Brick y Momoko hablaban tranquilamente y sin tener en cuenta que los chicos los observaban y gracias a unos contactos de Kaoru, le habían instalado un micrófono a los celulares de Momoko y Brick los cuales les daba la gran ventaja de poder escucharlos a larga distancia y le pusieron sin que el se diera cuenta un audífono en el oído, en un caso de suma importancia, hablarían con el por medio del auricular, cosa que fue fácil ponérselo, ya que por los nervios, no le prestaba atención a nada.

- **creo que ya va siendo hora de que le diga la verdad - **pensó mientras veía a un camarero llegar con el pastel - **se ve tan bonita con esa cara - **pensó al verla con esa cara de niña ilusionada al tener el plato con el trozo de pastel - **ya, se lo diré - **pensó decidido - mo-momo - la llamo en un susurro que la chica no escucho por estar concentrada con el pastel.

- carajo que se lo diga de una buena ve - dijo entre dientes Butch.

- estate calmado y come un poco de lo que sea que ayas pedido - le dijo Boomer, los celulares de Miyako y de Kaoru estaban en una llamada entre ellas y así poder hablar entre ellos.

- ah ahora que estamos aquí, me acorde de algo - dijo mientras saboreaba el paste - era cierto ¡es delicioso! - dijo contenta.

- ¿de que me querías hablar? - pregunto extrañado.

- ¿conoces a Mitch Michelson? - pregunto dando otra probada al pastel.

- ¿Mitch... Michelson? - pregunto extrañado - **¿que pasa con el? **- pensó confundido.**  
**

- ¡MIERDA! ¿va a hablar de ese maldito en este momento? - exclamo furiosa.

- que chica tan grosera - dijo una mujer de unos 30 años que pasaba por su mesa.

- ¡CÁLLATE VIEJA! - le grito Butch a la señora que lo vio con temor - si es o no grosera esta perra, no se meta, ¡CHISMOSA! - le grito con ira, haciendo que la señora se fuera corriendo.

- gracias - dijo con en un pequeño susurro y con un sonrojo que no dejo que el chico viera.

- ¿que piensa decirle de Mitch? - pregunto Boomer.

- el muy idiota le dijo que salieran - dijo con rabia Kaoru bajándose los colores de su cara - y ella muy boba le dijo que si - dijo molesta.

- el es un mujeriego - dijo Miyako -al igual que Butch - dijo entre risas.

- ¿que? - dijo molesto - bueno, si me comparan con ese tipo por ese defecto entonces lo dejare de ser - dijo con rabia.

- si claro... - dijeron todos.

- bueno... si lo conozco, estamos en el equipo de fútbol - dijo con un tono un poco melancólico, ya que el se había metido a ese equipo por que a ella le gustaba un chico de ay, no sabia quien pero igual lo hizo - ¿porque? - pregunto algo inseguro, ese chico no era bueno, era muy mujeriego y hacia lo que quería, que Momoko le preguntara por el no le gustaba mucho.

- bueno, yo te dije un día que me gustaba un chico del equipo de fútbol ¿lo recuerdas? - pregunto con una sonrisa al saborear nuevamente un trozo del pastel, la cuchara del Brick se quedo suspendida en el aire al escuchar eso.

- Mierda - dijeron con rabia los morenos.

- ¿te gusta Michelson? - pregunto sorprendido y decepcionado aunque no lo demostraba.

- si, de el te hablaba cuando me refería a un chico que estaba en el equipo de fútbol - dijo con sin darse cuenta de lo que le hacia al pelirrojo - te quería preguntar ¿que opinas de el? debes saber mucho de el si están en el mismo equipo - dijo mirando por fin aunque este ya tenia la mirada cubierta por el cabello.

- yo no creo que el sea bueno para - dijo en un susurro que apenas pudo alcanzar a oír la chica.

- ¿por que lo dicen todos? tu, Miyako, Kaoru, el no es malo, el es adorable y muy amable - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- yo solo te digo lo que e visto, el es un mujeriego y un caprichoso - dijo levantando la mirada con un el ceño fruncido - no creo que sea bueno para ti - dijo levantando un poco la voz.

- yo lo e visto y no es como vosotros decís - dijo levantando la voz.

- entonces, ¿porque me preguntas mi opinión de el si no me vas a hacer caso? si te decimos que no es bueno para ti es por algo.

- pero no les creo, el no es nada de lo que dicen.

- ¡entonces vete con el, ya no me importa - dijo levantándose de la silla, saco su billetera y dejo una buena cantidad de dinero en la mesa - cuando termines págalo y as lo que quieras con el resto, no me importa - dijo y se fue de el lugar.

- ¡CARAJO! - exclamo el moreno agarrando el celular y marcando el numero de su hermano, sonó una tres veces y contesto.

- hola Butch ¿que pasa? - pregunto con aparente calma.

- Brick, no aparentes conmigo, escuche lo que paso.

- ¿como...? - pregunto alterado

- estábamos escondidos y los escucha... - lo ultimo que escucho del chico fue un grito, ay corto la comunicación.

- ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? - pregunto Miyako entrando en el local de comida en donde estaban lo morenos con Boomer.

- estoy harta de que Momoko sea tan despistada - dijo Kaoru con rabia - solo nos queda usar nuestro ultimo - dijo mientras buscaba un numero en la agenda del celular.

- ¿a quien le piensas marcar? - pregunto sin entender Miyako.

- solo mirad - dijo mostrando a los chicos el celular que mostraba el numero, el nombre y la imagen de la persona.

- ¿estas segura de que nos ayudara? - pregunto inseguro Boomer.

- el no perdería una oportunidad como esta, te aseguro que lo ara y sin mas marco el numero y empezó a sonar para comunicarse...

**continuara...**

**¿Quien sera esa persona?**

**Bueno, espero que les aya gustado y lo ciento por no publicar mas temprano, gracias por los comentarios iru-chan, me fascino ¨de china llega un extraño¨ por fis continuarla.**

**No se que habrán opinado del otro fic ¨Amor a prueba¨ que de prueba no tenia nada y que no termine por que se que no les gusto.**

**BUENO, muchas gracias por lees, les traeré el próximo capitulo el 27 o 28, se los prometo.**

**¿me mereceré algún reviews?**

**Nicolet Divine Light**


End file.
